


Cromática de un sueño

by HopeFic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunos colores no están en el arco iris, algunos colores no podemos percibirlos a simple vista, algunos colores no somos capaces de verlos jamás... Y hay sueños que nunca se cumplen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Si el verde es la esperanza, la mía es verde oscura.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se desarrolla tras la salida al mercado del disco The Black Parade, de ahí las analogías con los colores.

_“¿Puede doler tanto algo que no es real?_

_¿Puede doler tanto perder a alguien que nunca me perteneció?_

_¿Y por qué sigo mirando? ¿Por qué no dejo de leer sus rostros?_

_¿Por qué no me doy media vuelta y camino?_

_Porque no sabría hacia dónde guiar mis pasos, porque mi destino acababa en sus pies y ahora… lo está pisoteando.”_

 

Yo ya llevaba tres meses en América cuando conseguí un trabajo. Apareció en un momento en el que comenzaba a barajar cualquier tipo de “ocupación”, pues si seguía así lo más probable es que me deportasen. Todo me había salido mal…

Muchos fueron los que me avisaron antes de emprender mi aventura, de ir en pos de conseguir mi gran sueño… Sin embargo, yo opté por salir de la seguridad que me daba mi familia, mi círculo de amigos y mi propio país.

Había emigrado buscando la fama… y ahora, estaba pletórica por conseguir un puesto como camarera en una cafetería de Jersey. Mis aspiraciones se habían visto relegadas en cuanto la necesidad de sobrevivir llegó, o lo que es lo mismo, cuando mis ahorros comenzaron a decrecer peligrosamente.

Realmente mi destino no había sido Nueva Jersey, sino una ciudad situada a muchos kilómetros de allí, en la costa contraria, Los Ángeles. Había ahorrado durante meses para poder costearme el viaje e intentar convertirme en la cantante que siempre quise ser, formar parte de la gran industria musical mundial, que tenía su sede en la ciudad californiana.

Pero no todos los sueños se cumplen… o al menos, no del modo que imaginamos.

Partí con una sonrisa que mantuve durante un mes, luego todo comenzó a volverse borroso por las lágrimas. Los Ángeles no era cómo yo lo había ideado en mi cabeza, al igual que la hospitalidad de los americanos. Me habían marginado por el tono de mi piel y mi acento al hablar, y las bandas a las que acudí me desechaban antes de probarme. Era una sociedad mucho más superficial de lo que nunca podría haber concebido, creyendo siempre que en las series de instituto se exageraba.

Ni de coña, eran absolutamente de esa manera. Su vida se basaba en clubes, gimnasios, fútbol americano, surfistas y animadoras… Lo importante no radicaba en lo qué eres, sino en lo que aparentas ser. Y yo, allí, no encajaba ni con pegamento.

Permanecí un mes completo levantándome antes de que saliese el sol y acostándome a las tantas, buscando una oportunidad en las numerosas bandas del estado… Pero ni modo. Luego mi rutina se amplió en la consecución de un trabajo… con igual fortuna.

La entrevista para una cadena de cafeterías nacional fue lo último que realicé antes de darme por vencida en la música y, como si fuese una señal, me cogieron. Vale que servir cafés, oler a fritos y repartir sonrisas con un llamativo uniforme y una plaquita con mi nombre no era algo con lo que contara, pero me daría de comer y algo más de tiempo en ese país.

No obstante el puesto vacante no se encontraba en LA, ni siquiera en la costa oeste… sino en Nueva Jersey.

-Y esta es la animada historia de cómo acabé aquí-sus risas hicieron eco en el local-¿Más café?

-Sí, estoy algo somnoliento-le miré significativamente mientras se rascaba la nuca-Pero no por tu historia, Cris, es que estos madrugones me matan.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, Ronnie, soy la abuela batallitas de este local… Estoy acostumbrada-pronuncié mientras llenaba su taza, procurando no verter ni una gota fuera del recipiente.

-¿La abuela batallitas? ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿18?-dijo Robert, haciéndome una seña para que también le sirviese a él.

-Venga ya. No intentes ligar conmigo delante de tu hijo, por Dios-Ron comenzó a partirse de la risa.

-Entonces…-intervino su hijo, aún con la risa en su voz.

-Entonces, ¿qué?-inquirí, irguiéndome del todo.

-¿Que cuántos años tienes? No llegas a los treinta ni por asomo, pero los 18 son muy pocos-resolvió con una mirada atenta en su rostro.

-Los suficientes para trabajar en la cadena de cafeterías más hogareñas de todo el país-le respondí, citando el lema de la compañía, con una amplia y falsa sonrisa. Luego hablamos de unas cuantas cosas insustanciales más, antes de volver a la barra y llenar el recipiente con café humeante.

Admitía que no era mi propósito el trabajar allí pero el aroma permanente del café y la charla ligera con los habituales, le daban a mi vida un cierto halo de calidez. Seguía sin encajar del todo, pero al menos podía intentar tener un lugar allí sin nadie que me mirase con reprobación.

“Los de la costa oeste son unos creídos sin cerebro” resolvió Helen, la encargada, cuando le conté mi periplo por aquellas tierras. Luego pude comprobar que su visión era compartida por la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad y, según decían ellos, los demás estados desde Maine a Florida. Así eran ellos, decidí no intentar entenderlos, pues seguía queriendo pensar que gente así podría encontrarla en cualquier lugar del país.

La campanilla no volvió a tintinear hasta pasadas las once y media de la mañana. Una hora en la que empezábamos a prepararnos para el incesante trabajo que se concentraba entre las doce y las dos de la tarde. Karen, Lou y Helen estaban ocupadas en la cocina, junto a Andy, y me tocó a mí atender al recién llegado.

-¡Bienvenido! ¿Un almuerzo temprano?-le saludé, dejando la carta encima de la mesa y arrastrándola delante de él. Sin embargo, siguió sin reparar en mí-Hola-alargué el sonido tras un carraspeo.

-¿Eh?-profirió confuso, volviendo su vista hacia mí, y dejándome clavada en el sitio. Ese hombre tenía los ojos verdes más claros que había visto en mi vida y su melena color azabache no hacía más que marcarlos en su rostro aniñado-¿Sigue habiendo café a esta hora?

-Claro, esto es Reynolds & Co-solté con un tono algo bajo, un poco trastornada y él se tocó la nariz y la mejilla derecha con nerviosismo.

-Cierto, café las veinticuatro horas. Me olvidé-me quedé mirándole, ya no sólo por el impacto de su mirada y su actitud tímida, sino porque empezaba a parecerme sospechosamente conocido-¿Hola?

Sus ojos me analizaron, sin llegar a ser incómodos, y saltaron de punto a punto de mi cara, no atreviéndose a asentarse en ningún lugar por más de dos segundos

-Mmm, lo siento…-reaccioné finalmente-Es que no sé, me da la impresión de que te he visto antes-él suspiró y sonrió, sin embargo no había nada de relajado en sus gestos.

-¿Conoces “My Chemical Romance”?

-¡Hostias!-solté en mi idioma y él enarcó graciosamente una ceja-El cantante-y tras pensar un momento, añadí-Gerard.

-Encantado…-buscó la chapa de mi uniforme-Cris.

-Ajá, ¿y qué haces aquí?-le pregunté con tranquilidad, imaginándome lo que dirían mis amigas cuando las telefonease y le contase que me había encontrado al líder de la banda en el trabajo.

-Soy de aquí-respondió, parpadeando.

-¿Sí?-pregunté, incrédula, mientras me repetía que debía de haberle puesto más atención a lo que contaban las chicas sobre la banda… o consultar en la Wikipedia, al menos.

-Vivo aquí-explicó, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha. Yo me quedé callada, mordiéndome los labios.

-Me temo que no soy lo que se dice una fan-tosí, notando como me estaba ruborizando-De hecho, no me sé ni una de vuestras canciones completas…-reflexioné en voz alta.

Él rió con una risa nerviosa, como un niño que es descubierto en mitad de una trastada.

-Ok. Ahora voy a irme y olvidarás el gran ridículo que estoy haciendo-determiné notando el ardor creciente en mi rostro.

-No, por favor-objetó, cerrando los dedos alrededor de la tela de mi delantal y deteniendo, así, mi huída. Yo me quedé mirándole, con el corazón desbocado por la vergüenza, y él retiró la mano como si le quemase de repente.

Su reacción me sorprendió de tal manera, que yo también di un pequeño respingo hacia atrás. Luego volvimos a mirarnos estúpidamente y me dio la risa.

-Perdón-le pedí sin dejar de reírme.

-No, no… Lo siento yo-replicó, contagiado por mi ataque de hilaridad.

-¿Qué quieres que te traiga, Gerard?-pude formular, finalmente-¿Sólo café?

-Sí.

-Ok-me giré, con dirección a la barra.

-Bueno, no-me volví hacia él y él esquivó mi mirada-Café y algo de leche.

-Marchando-le contesté, sintiendo como la permanente sonrisa que debía tener en el trabajo tenía mucho menos de obligada que en otras ocasiones.

Al final acabó almorzando allí y estuvimos hablando durante un largo rato. Cuando su teléfono sonó, lo dejé a solas y me dediqué a servir a otros clientes. No obstante, por el rabillo del ojo atisbé como caminaba hacia la barra para pagar e irse. Suspiré, ahí acababa el suceso más emocionante que me había ocurrido en Estados Unidos hasta el momento.

-Cris, Cristina-me llamó Andy desde su puesto y me hizo señas para que me acercase.

-Como es habitual en esta casa, la propina la recibe la empleada que atiende-le explicaba a Gerard, el cual se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Aún no le has cobrado?-le pregunté a mi compañero a ver el billete de veinte dólares sobre la barra, pero Andy se metió en la cocina sin mediar palabra.

-Sí, esto es para ti-me contestó Gerard. Yo le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par y comencé a negar con la cabeza.

-Demasiado dinero por realizar mi trabajo.

-Demasiado poco por conocer a alguien interesante-me soltó con una sonrisa relajada-Ha sido un placer, Cris… tina-dudó de manera graciosa, al pronunciar mi nombre de manera completa.

-Igualmente, pero…-rocé la superficie del billete con la intención de deslizarlo hacia él pero su mano rodeó mi muñeca, con más seguridad de la que me esperé. Levanté mis ojos hacia los suyos y tras observar su visible determinación, suspiré y le prometí que si volvía me sabría al menos la letra de una de sus canciones.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Se lo debo a mi dignidad-el rió mientras yo le sonreía, empezando a evaluar si me estaba aprovechando de la actitud que me requería mi trabajo para coquetear con él-Además hay unas cuantas que me gustan mucho pero de las que sólo conozco el título.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Básicamente cuatro-enumeré con mis dedos-I’m not okay, Mama, The gosht of you y I don’t love you.

-Y entre ellas, ¿hay alguna que te guste más que el resto?

-La última.

-Buena elección-determinó, tocándose la cara al tiempo que su móvil volvía a sonar-Me debo ir ya, Cristina, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Gerard-me despedí con la mano, mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa que no tenía nada de forzada.

 

-Wow, alucinante-profirió con el último “yesterday” de la canción.

-Oye, que únicamente era cosa de memorizar y tenido unos cuantos días para hacerlo-en concreto cuatro son los que había tardado el cantante de MCR en volver a la cafetería, a la misma hora y eligiendo la misma mesa.

-No lo digo por eso, tienes una voz preciosa… Me encanta-no dejaba de hacer aspavientos con sus manos, los cuales me resultaban de lo más graciosos… Por eso no había caído en lo que realmente intentaba decirme.

-¿Qué?-logré articular, apoyando una mano en su mesa.

-Que ya no veo tan extraño que te lanzaras a por tu sueño, es lo tuyo Cristina-me dijo con muchísimo entusiasmo-Tengo algunos amigos que te puedo presentar…

-No-casi grité, logrando que Gerard diera un bote en su asiento-Yo… ahora…

-Pero, ¿no era eso lo que querías?-cuestionó, entornando los ojos, intentando descifrar la expresión de mi cara, ladeando su cabeza.

-Ahora tengo un trabajo que me da algo de estabilidad, aún necesito ahorrar más, además no todo el mundo prueba a alguien así porque sí y… no tengo ni idea de porque te ando contando estas cosas a ti cuando sólo debería servirte el café-divagaba mientras llenaba su taza e intentaba no mirarle-Paso de volver a creer en los cuentos de hadas.

-Los cuentos de hadas no existen, Cristina-se atrevió a cubrir la mano que utilizaba de apoyo con la suya, reclamando así mi atención-Pero tu voz aún resuena en mis oídos y me gusta.

Me quedé mirándole sin darme cuenta que estaba aguantando el aliento y que tras mis ojos habían demasiadas lágrimas guardadas.

-Ya he renunciado a eso, Ge…-comencé a relatarle, notando el nudo en mi garganta.

-No, si hubieses renunciado no me mirarías de ese modo.

-¿De qué modo?-pronuncié, tomando asiento pues notaba como mis rodillas habían perdido fuerzas.

-Hay gente que me mira como si yo fuese genial…-dudó, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¿Un ídolo?-tanteé.

-Exacto-chasqueó los dedos-Sin embargo tú, no. Para ti soy otra cosa. Rectifico, represento otra cosa.

-Lo que a mí me gustaría ser-admití, sintiendo como la primera lágrima se fraccionaba tras el golpe contra la mesa.

-Sí-murmuró, bajando la cabeza hasta casi pegarla a la superficie de la mesa-No puedes decir que renuncias a algo que te hace tanto daño-volvió a murmurar con seriedad.

-Precisamente que me haga daño es la mejor razón para renunciar, ¿no crees?-le respondí, secándome las lágrimas con una servilleta de papel.

-Eso no hará que dejes de sufrir, te seguirás sintiendo mal todo el tiempo-cabeceaba, produciendo que su cabello acariciara la mesa-Sólo estás conteniéndolo un poco más para que el día que te duela, sea demasiado grande para que lo puedas aguantar.

-No sé-claudiqué, dejando la jarra para apoyar los dos codos encima de la mesa y taparme la cara con mis manos-Esto no está resultando cómo me imaginé y ahora…

-Cris-gritó Karen desde la cocina-Cariño, necesitamos ayuda.

-Ya voy-le respondí, tragándome aquella emoción y secándome las lágrimas ya con el delantal, puesto que la servilleta había acabado siendo una bolita dentro de mi puño.

-Quédate-me rogó Gerard, sin despegar su cara de la mesa pero con su mano agarrando mi antebrazo izquierdo.

-Tengo que trabajar-respondí siendo una realidad completamente obvia.

-Sí, ahora, lo sé-puso los ojos en blanco-Pero quédate después.

“No le tengo que prometer nada, no le tengo que prometer nada, no le tengo que prometer nada” repicaba en mi cabeza y aún así, tras haberme resignado a no ser lo que siempre quise, no pude seguir siendo fuerte. Prefería hablar con un extraño, quedar con alguien que parecía comprenderme finalmente, que estaba realmente interesado en lo que yo tenía que decir, en escuchar… En no ser el “paciente” de la camarera/psicóloga, sino en darle vuelta a esos roles…

-Vale-musité, rindiéndome.

-Te esperaré-me prometió por primera vez… Siendo la primera de muchas.


	2. 2. ¿Un rosa pastel que se va volviendo rojo? Una herida sin sanar.

_“-¿Por qué estabas allí?_

_-¿Importa?_

_-No tenías que haber ido._

_-¿Y qué? Fui, te vi…_

_-No…_

_-Sí… Tenías razón desde el principio: los cuentos de hadas no existen”_

 

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté al ver como sus ojos me miraban de arriba abajo.

-Es que siempre te había visto con el uniforme, sólo eso-me contestó algo avergonzado.

-Ya, parece mi segunda piel-ironicé pensando que hasta a mí se me hacía raro observarme en el espejo sin la blusa y la camisa rosa pastel.

Gerard sonrió ante mi comentario y se colocó las gafas de sol. A la luz del día aún parecía más pálido que en el interior del local… y que se vistiese con colores oscuros no le ayudaba en nada a no parecer un cadáver, salvo por la tremenda viveza de sus ojos claros.

-¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?-me preguntó, volviendo a esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-Me da igual, aunque preferiría no quedarme cerca de aquí-señalé con el pulgar a mis espaldas.

-Comprendo-articuló, amagando una sonrisa.

-Me gusta el sitio pero ya bastante vengo por obligación…-expliqué aunque fuese innecesario, sin embargo no sabía de qué hablar así que opté por empezar una charla sin sustancia, una habilidad que había pulido en el transcurso de mi empleo.

Empezamos a caminar hacia ninguna parte en concreto y con cada paso le fui contando de manera más detallada mis últimos cinco meses en su patria.

-A veces somos un poco cabrones-acordó-Y en el mundo de las artes, en general, las primeras impresiones suelen ser las que valen. Lo lamento mucho, Cristina.

-No, no importa-le contesté al notar como lo decía de verdad-Además, no has sido tú el que me has dado de lado.

-Ya… pero sigo siendo americano-resolvió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego movió rápidamente su cabeza-¡Oye! Tú no has comido.

La afirmación me cogió de improviso y me recordó ese hecho. Miré mi reloj el cual ya marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

-No, pero no tengo hambre-manifesté, revisando algún movimiento en mi estómago. Nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Ok-me agradaba mucho eso de Gerard, nunca insistía más de lo necesario, era su actitud. No ponía en duda mis respuestas más de una vez, que en numerosas ocasiones tenía más que ver con la educación que con la desconfianza. Me hacía sentirme relajada y olvidarme de que era miembro de una famosa banda.

-No he parado de hablar de mí pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

-¿De mí?-la pregunta pareció sorprenderle.

-Apenas sé tu nombre y en lo que trabajas.

-¿Y no has mirado lo que dicen de mí por ahí?-cuestionó, apoyando su puño ante su boca.

-Algo… pero es lo que dicen, puede ser o no. Recuerda que no soy americana, me importa más lo que eres, que lo que aparentas ser-hubo una mirada de complicidad entre los dos.

-¿Y qué sabes?-frunció el ceño y aunque casi no lo conocía, supe que era un gesto poco habitual en él.

-Que naciste y vives aquí-el rió, recordando nuestro primer encuentro-Que estudiaste Bellas Artes y que tienes un hermano que toca contigo en la banda.

-¿Nada más?-inquirió.

-Amm, sí-él apreció ponerse tenso-Y que eres Aries.

-¿Eso?-replicó como si lo que acabase de decir fuese una estupidez… que bueno, algo estúpido si que era.

-Me gustan esas cosas de los signos zodiacales…-me excusé, mirando hacia la arboleda que señalaba la existencia de un parque. Mi reacción pareció divertirle y escuché el sonido de su risa. En ese momento pensé que había algo indefinido en ella que aligeraba algo igualmente indescriptible, que residía en mi interior.

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?-preguntó, colocándose a mi lado y compartiendo la misma visión del parque.

-A… No, ya he hablado de mí lo suficiente. Quiero que me hables de ti.

-A, ¿qué?-preguntó, ignorando mi declaración de intenciones.

-¡Qué no!-exclamé, frunciendo los labios-Parezco una jodida ególatra hablando siempre de mí-esperé percibir su risa nuevamente no obstante, su tono de voz fue serio.

-Yo no creo eso-giré la cara a mi izquierda para ver su rostro de perfil-Me gusta escucharte, Cristina-quizás era el tiempo que llevaba sin oír algo así y por eso mi corazón quiso salir de mi pecho, en un arranque desenfrenado.

-¿Por qué?-musité, abrumada por la sensación.

-¿Por qué?-repitió, sacando una mano del bolsillo de su pantalón y quitándose las gafas de sol-Seguramente si te dijese lo primero que pasa por mi mente, creerías que estoy loco-me comunicó, sonriendo de lado, mientras limpiaba los cristales con su camiseta.

-Dilo-le pedí, buscando la atención de sus ojos.

-Porque eres especial-me soltó, mirándome con intensidad.

-No lo sabes-objeté sin poder dejar de mirarle.

-Tienes razón-articuló, terminando con la limpieza de las lentes y colocándoselas de nuevo-No lo sé. Siento que es así.

Me quedé en silencio, no sabiendo qué decir a aquella muestra tan absoluta de fe pero sintiendo como sus palabras entraban dentro de mí y se grababan en mis huesos. Había buscado el apoyo, la confianza en tantas personas y experimentado su desinterés que había dejado de creer en ellas. No podía ser posible que eso me estuviese pasando a mí, que un extraño viese en mí lo que ninguna de ellas averiguó jamás. No era justo.

Caminamos sin hablar hasta entrar al parque y sentarnos en uno de los cuatro bancos que rodeaban una pequeña fuente.

Perderme en el devenir del agua, en su circuito cerrado, logró alejarme de aquellas emociones que volvían a despertarse en mí y que habían conformado mi mayor ambición: hacer de la música mi vida.

A mi lado, estaba la prueba de que los sueños podían hacerse realidad. Él amaba a la música y la había hecho suya. Yo también quería hacerlo, quería volver a sentir que mi vida tenía un significado en este mundo, que no nací por casualidad, que podía entregar algo valioso a los demás.

Mis letras, mi voz, mis sentimientos, mi pasión…

-Acuario-pronuncié en voz alta.

-Por un momento pensé que seríamos compañeros de signo-me respondió con naturalidad, como si no hubiese pasado media hora desde que habíamos intercambiado las últimas palabras.

-No…

-Pero somos complementarios-me interrumpió, dejándome alucinada… por cuarta o quinta vez.

-Creía que no te interesaba nada de eso

-No dije eso en ningún momento, sólo me llamó la atención que te fijases-suspiró y se subió las gafas a la cabeza, convirtiéndolas en una improvisada diadema-Aire y Fuego, se llevan bien.

Yo sonreí sin mirarle, jugando con mi bolso, el cual descansaba en mi regazo.

-Sí, eso dicen-añadí, posando la mirada en sus rodillas, las cuales podía ver a través de los rotos de su pantalón.

-Mi madre se llama Donna y mi padre…

-¿Eh?-proferí, subiendo la vista a su rostro, recibiendo una sonrisa tímida como respuesta.

-Empezaba con mi momento ególatra-anunció, mirándome con inocencia… fingida o no, aún era pronto para saberlo.

-Gracias-le dije pero él no me respondió sino que siguió relatándome su vida, adornada con mil aspavientos y cambios de postura, hasta que el sol declinó y nuestros estómagos solicitaron la cena.

-Podríamos comer por aquí…-comenzaba a decir, justo al pasar el portalón del parque y antes de que su móvil empezase a sonar-Discúlpame.

Yo levanté la mano para hacerle ver que no me importaba y aproveché para revisar mi teléfono. Un mensaje de mi madre informándome que podría llamarla cuando quisiese, miré la hora para constatar la diferencia horaria y caí en la cuenta de que me lo había mandado antes de que saliese del trabajo… Pobre de ella, ya esperaría hasta mañana y le pediría mil disculpas. Volví a guardar el aparato en el bolso y fijé mi vista en la figura de Gerard a contraluz.

No podía sino admitir que era un tipo atractivo. Un hombre entre tímido y misterioso: a veces me parecía un adolescente pasándose por adulto, y otras, un sabio encerrado en la fisonomía de un niño.

Un pálido y alto Peter Pan…

De repente cruzó una mirada conmigo, cogiéndome en pleno análisis y se dio la vuelta. Pensé que seguramente me había creído una cotilla y me propuse disculparme en cuanto colgase.

-Cristina-me llamó y como si hubiese sido la primera ocasión en la que lo decía, recaí en que era el único que me llamaba por mi nombre completo, a parte de Andy.

-Esto, Gerard, siento…

-Me tengo que ir, lo siento mucho-me transmitió con un deje amargo en la voz. Ladeé la cabeza como si hubiese encajado un golpe. ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Por qué me molestaba que tuviera que irse? Tendría que regresar a su casa alguna vez, ¿no? Además, casi no sabía nada de él. Sólo era un extraño… Sólo era Gerard Way… Sólo era… La única persona que me había querido conocer en cinco largos meses.

-No te preocupes-salió de mi boca y me sorprendió la mentira con que teñí aquellas palabras-No pasa nada.

-Sí… Supongo-contestó él y lo pillé calibrando algo en mi expresión, intentando descifrar lo que yo no estaba diciendo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos-le dije, ofreciéndole la mano para estrechárnoslas.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí?-quiso saber mientras cogía mi mano y la envolvía entre sus largos dedos. Otro motivo por el que no era un cadáver, su mano era demasiado cálida, su contacto demasiado agradable.

-No, ¿por qué?-pregunté saliendo a duras penas de mi estupor.

-Porque es tarde y no es recomendable que vayas sola, Cristina. Venga, compartiremos un taxi-propuso, tocándose la mejilla derecha. Sonreí ante aquel gesto, se lo veía hacer continuamente, era un tic nervioso que por alguna razón me resultaba adorable.

-¿Por qué me llamas Cristina?-le pregunté, empezando a andar hacia el límite de la acera, esperando que mi conducta respondiese su ofrecimiento.

-Es tu nombre-respondió, sin soltar mi mano.

-Ya, pero aquí todos me llaman Cris o Christine-le dije, algo turbada porque aquella unión se mantuviera.

-Pero tu nombre es Cristina-replicó él, levantando su otra mano para detener un taxi que pasaba en ese mismo momento.

-Supongo que a los americanos os cuesta-reflexioné en voz alta, siguiendo la trayectoria del coche y viéndolo estacionar ante nosotros.

-Bueno, no es tan difícil cuando te acostumbras-me explicó mientras me abría la puerta.

-Pero, ¿por qué Cristina?-volví a preguntar, realmente intrigada-En mi placa sólo pone Cris.

-Pero tu placa puede poner lo que sea, tú seguirás siendo Cristina, ¿verdad?-asentí, acomodándome en el asiento-Y para mí eres mucho más que una placa prendida en un uniforme.

Agradecí que en ese mismo momento el conductor nos preguntase el rumbo y yo tuviera que darle las señas de mi apartamento, pues nunca podría haber dicho algo tras aquella frase sin romper a llorar.

 

-Te veo mañana-se despidió, bajando la ventanilla y sacando su cabeza por ella.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana-manoteé al aire, persiguiendo con la mirada al taxi, hasta que se perdió de vista. Entré en el portal y subí los ocho tramos de escalera hasta el cuarto B. tras prepararme una cena rápida, me duché y me metí en la cama de mi pequeño estudio. Alargué la mano hacia el despertador y entonces, caí en la cuenta.

-Mierda, mañana empiezo el turno de tarde.

Esa noche me costó dormirme, dudando en ir a las once y media al trabajo a pesar de que no comenzaba hasta varias horas después. Finalmente acordé que me estaba comiendo el coco por nada, que seguramente Gerard lo había dicho como una frase hecha y que no lo vería hasta días más tardes.

-O quizá nunca más…-añadí en voz alta y tuve que abrazar mi almohada para reprimir la tristeza que esa sola idea me producía.

 

-¿Helen? Mi turno no comienza hasta las tres-contesté adormilada. Al final había tardado bastante en dormirme y si no hubiese sido por el sonido de mi teléfono, podría haber seguido durmiendo un par de horas más.

-Lo sé, pero hay alguien que te espera aquí-me respondió en voz baja, como si intentase que no la escucharan.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamé, sintiéndome alegre sólo por la mera posibilidad que podía insinuar aquella manifestación.

-Tu amigo de ojos verdes está aquí y dice que te esperará-confirmó mi jefa, brindándome un momento de felicidad que no tenía base lógica alguna.

-Me has llamado sin que él lo sepa-vislumbré por las maneras que utilizaba.

-Por supuesto, nena, así que ven y te invitaré a un desayuno Reynolds & Co.

-Gracias Helen-colgué y salté hacia el baño.

 

-Buenos días-hablé a su espalda y él desvió la atención del improvisado castillo de posavasos que construía, sonriendo de manera comedida.

-Buenos días Cristina-dijo mientras me seguía con la mirada hasta que tomé asiento en frente suya.

-¿Ya has desayunado?-le pregunté, desprendiéndome del bolso y la cazadora y ubicándolas a mi lado.

-Dos veces-me respondió, levantando el mismo número de dedos.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Dos veces?-exclamé, mirándole bien. Estaba tan delgado que dudaba mucho que pudiese ingerir tal cantidad de comida.

-Pero tengo sitio para un tercero-me anunció, desafiando mis procesos mentales.

-Café solo no es un desayuno-le aclaré, volviendo mi atención a la carta.

-¿Y con tres pedazos de tarta de arándanos y uno de manzana?-articuló, haciéndose el distraído con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Imposible… Increíble-titubeé, recorriéndolo con la mirada nuevamente.

-Aclárate-me pidió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Las dos-determiné, sonriendo simplemente porque él lo hacía. Un torbellino de cuestiones se desató en mi cabeza “¿Qué mierdas estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí ahora? ¿Por qué le sonrío? ¿Por qué me siento tan bien?”

-Cris, un Reynolds especial para ti y tú, Gee, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Manzana, arándanos, fresas o limón?-le consultó Lou, colocando el plato y la taza ante mí.

-Limón esta vez, Lou-le contestó Gerard, apoyando su rostro en su mano derecha.

-¿Gee?-cuestioné extrañada.

-Así le llama su familia-respondió Louise, dedicándonos una sonrisa antes de marcharse hacia la barra y coger el resto de la comanda.

-Es curioso, ayer no me comentaste nada de eso-le dije, cortando mi tostada y untándola con mantequilla. Tuve que alzar la vista para asegurarme que aquella carcajada la había generado mi compañero de mesa-¿De qué te ríes?-le pregunté más duramente de lo que me había gustado hacer.

-De que pareces molesta-dijo de manera directa y sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas-Y de que ahora creo que el pareces, sobra.

-Eres un poco creído, Gee-le largué, volviendo mi atención a la tostada-Y el poco es por educación, que lo sepas.

-Eso está mal.

-¿Qué te llame creído?-repliqué, dedicándole una mirada afilada.

-No, que me llames Gee. Me gusta que me digas Gerard, me gusta como suena en tu voz-agradecí al cielo no haber introducido aún nada de alimento en mi boca pues con seguridad lo habría acabado escupiendo.

-Aquí tienes tu tarta, cielo-le enseñó Lou, la cual se había acercado por mi espalda-¿A qué tiene una pinta deliciosa?

-Si que la tiene-respondió Gerard para luego agradecerle a mi compañera-¿Quieres un poco?-preguntó, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Creo que con esto tengo más que suficiente-decliné al tiempo que hacía un gesto abierto con las manos.

 

-Estoy hartísima-resoplé, dándome por vencida. El especial de la casa era demasiado “especial” para mi cuerpo y la capacidad de mi estómago.

Gerard suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco mientras amontonaba metódicamente los tres platos de trozos de tarta que se había comido, para luego colocar el tenedor en el centro con delicadez, como si fuese el toque final de una gran obra de arte.

-Tú porque eres un saco sin fondo… Dios, ¿dónde lo metes?-pregunté, adelantando mi cuerpo.

-El cerebro consume mucho azúcar-se escudó él, reclinándose en su asiento.

-Pues no pararás de pensar ni dormido para gastar todo eso-le solté, enarcando una ceja.

-No lo hago…-dijo borrando toda broma de su tono-Y, últimamente, menos-con aquella última frase había clavado sus ojos en los míos como dándome a entender mi implicación en sus palabras.

-No sé…-musité, volviéndome a quedar perdida por las sensaciones que en menos de una semana se estaban despertando en mí. “¿Qué es esto?”

-¿Qué tienes que hacer después del trabajo?-me consultó, en el mismo tono.

-Nada-le respondí con sinceridad… y aunque hubiese tenido algo que hacer, seguramente lo habría cancelado únicamente por la posibilidad de volver a pasar un momento a solas con él.

-Tenemos una cena pendiente, ¿te apetece?

-Mucho-solté sin pensar y volví a sonrojarme-Digo, que comeré mucho.

-Sí, ya-murmuró él aguantándose la sonrisa y acercando la taza a sus labios pronunció-Entonces, te esperaré aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los colores van cambiando. Seguid conmigo ^-^ Gracias.


	3. 3. El rojo es el color del dolor, de la sangre… ¿Y de qué más?

_“-Los cuentos de hadas no existían hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida._

_-Yo no aparecí en tu vida, tú me metiste en la tuya._

_-Lo siento pero no me arrepiento de eso; yo no quería morir, pero deseaba renacer._

_-Yo no…_

_-Y tú estabas aún más muerta que yo._

_-Pero, ¿por qué?_

_-Fue el destino._

_-Fue un error.”_

 

-Estás loco-Gerard me miró sin comprender-Te has pegado más de diez horas ahí dentro-señalé la cafetería a mi espalda.

-Ha sido entretenido-decretó, quitándole importancia y poniéndose bien el cuello de la chaqueta.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que me has ocultado más cosas que tu apodo-le acusé, moviendo el dedo desde la cafetería hasta su pecho. Las facciones de Gerard sufrieron algo parecido a una convulsión, cosa que me extrañó.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-formuló con la mirada baja, sacándose el pelo que le había quedado dentro de la chaqueta.

-Que eres masoquista-le solté pero con menos mofa de la usual en mí. Él me miró de lado, sin levantar la cabeza del todo y sonrió-¿Qué creías que te iba a decir?

-He oído tantas cosas: vampiro, emo, gay,…-miró hacia arriba, como recordando.

-Todo un repertorio, sí señor-determiné y saqué una de mis manos de los bolsillos de mi cazadora, empezando a enumerar-Pero que yo vea te reflejas en los espejos. No has intentado suicidarte mientras he estado delante y…

-¿Y?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios, sabiéndome acorralada.

-No me has comentado que tengas novio-se me hizo la luz.

-Ammm…-profirió, volviendo a estar ausente.

-Oye, que si eres gay, por mí bien-hablé atropelladamente, sintiéndome tonta por no haber evaluado aquella posibilidad. A ver, era un chico guapo, sensible y que me trataba con delicadeza… Lo raro sería que hubiese sido hetero.

-¿Estás considerando verdaderamente que soy homosexual?

-¿Eh?-me vi pillada en mitad de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Has visto algún vídeo de nuestros conciertos?-negué con la cabeza-Y sin verlos, ¿piensas que puedo ser gay?

-Que no es nada malo…-comencé a decir.

-Cristina, no soy gay-dijo de manera tajante-No me ponen nada los tíos, sólo jugamos un poco a la ambigüedad en el grupo… De resto-se rascó el cuello para luego tocarse la nariz, en su peculiar gesto-Digamos que tengo unos gustos más curvilíneos-declaró, lanzándome una mirada de lo más significativa.

-Ah-articulé, algo avergonzada por su descaro. Resultaba bastante gracioso, era un tío tímido sin embargo era un chico muy directo que incluso, a veces tenía comentarios bastante chulescos. Y como si me hubiese leído la mente, la piel de sus mejillas adquirió un tono rosáceo y se mordió el labio en un gesto de incomodidad.

-¿Pillamos un taxi o te apetece caminar?-preguntó tras carraspear. El sol se estaba poniendo lo que le daba una agradable frescura al ambiente, además nunca había podido disfrutar de un paseo nocturno por Jersey, ya que una mujer caminando sola al anochecer, era una invitación con lazo y todo a que pasase algo.

-Ya que puedo, prefiero caminar.

-Yo también-coincidió conmigo-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Qué te gusta comer?-formulé para hacerme una idea de qué clase de restaurante buscaríamos-Además de dulces, claro.

-Pues como buen mitad italiano que soy, me gusta mucho su comida-manifestó, ladeando la cabeza hacia mí.

-A mí también-dije con entusiasmo.

-Genial, podríamos ir a un italiano entonces. Hay unos cuantos en la avenida…-comenzó a relatar y una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu plato favorito?-le pregunté, agradeciendo que aminorase su paso pues la amplitud de su zancada era mucho mayor… Como poco, me debía sacar quince centímetros de altura.

-Cualquier cosa que lleve salsa carbonara-respondió con alegría.

-No puede ser-exclamé, sorprendida.

-Oye, es deliciosa…

-Claro que lo es-le largué con una sonrisa-Es mi salsa preferida.

-¿De veras?-cuestionó, volviendo sus ojos hacia mí, con su característica sonrisa tímida.

-Sí y la preparo genial-le informé mientras le agarraba por uno de sus brazos, deteniendo su movimiento-Te invito.

-No es necesario-dijo rápidamente como azorado.

-Ya me lo dirás después de probarla-le insté, ofreciéndole mi sonrisa más confiable-No tengo sangre italiana pero se me da bastante bien-Él me miró profundamente a los ojos y dejó entrever una pena que hasta ese entonces nunca había encontrado en su mirar-Lo siento, si no quieres no te voy a obligar…

-No-negó sin dejar de mostrarme varias emociones en sus ojos, pero eran tantas y se movían tan rápidamente que me vi incapaz de descifrarlas. Sentí como se me erizaba la piel de los brazos, bajo las mangas, como si Gerard estuviese cargándose de algún tipo de energía y la absorbiese también de mí.-Quiero ir-determinó y se liberó de la presa de mi mano, yo me quedé algo entristecida por la pérdida del contacto… Sin embargo, aquella sensación de abandono duró el tiempo justo en que su mano tardó en llegar a la mía y ceñirla a la suya.

Nunca me he encontrado en una situación en la que fuera necesario aplicarme un desfibrilador, no obstante la descarga que sufrí cuando sus dedos envolvieron mi mano a la vez que su mirada lo hacía con la mía, superaba con creces el nivel de vatios que una persona podría resistir sin morir. Aquella corriente que se abría paso desde mis dedos y que dominaba mis ojos tenía tanto de natural como de antinatural, tanto de normal como de extraordinario,… Decía muchas cosas de él… y de mí.

Creo que en ese preciso momento fui enteramente conciente de que estaba muerta desde hacía tiempo, que al renunciar a mis sueños me había quedado sólo en un cascarón que repartía cafés y sonrisas sin distinción… Y me di cuenta porque en ese mismo instante, reviví.

-Vayamos en taxi mejor, para que nos dé tiempo de preparar la cena-articuló él, bajando la mirada hasta nuestras manos, soltándola delicadamente. Sin embargo eso no detuvo el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón y las ciento de ideas que cruzaban mi mente.

-Cierto-proferí, siendo yo esta vez la que se acercó a la vía en busca de un transporte libre, necesitando alejarme de él un momento para no perder el norte y parar un torbellino de emociones que me hacían sentir cada célula de mi cuerpo-Gerard, aquí hay uno-grité al ver el cartel de libre.

-Perfecto-musitó mientras vi cómo tecleaba algo en su teléfono móvil y lo volvía a introducir en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

 

-Es bonito.

-Es pequeño.

-Es acogedor.

-Es un poco cuchitril.

-Me gusta.

-Eso es porque no vives en él-me giré hacia él, con la intención de arrebatarle las bolsas de las manos.

-Si viviese en él, intentaría que se sintiese querido-comentó al tiempo que barría con la mirada la cocina-¿Dónde…?

-Aquí mismo-le señalé un pedazo de encimera que no estaba ocupado y él depositó las bolsas que contenían lo necesario para realizar unos raviolis a la carbonara, con un tiramisú de postre. Muy típico todo.-Tú puedes sentarte y ver…

-Accedí porque quedamos en que colaboraría-me recordó, posicionándose ante mí con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, inclinando la cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Cuando haces eso, me cohíbes-le confesé pasando a su lado y sacando las cosas de las bolsas de papel.

No recibí ninguna respuesta sino que Gerard se instaló a mi lado y se dedicó a colocar el contenido de la segunda bolsa sobre la encimera.

-¿Empezamos?-articulé, con la intención de girarme y coger un bol donde comenzar a mezclar ingredientes, no obstante antes de hacerlo su voz me sorprendió.

-Es justo.

-¿Justo? ¿El qué?-pregunté orientando mi cuerpo hacia el de él, olvidándome del bol. Él seguía mirando aparentemente algún punto dentro de la bolsa.

-Que yo te cohíba, Cristina-aclaró y tras acariciarse el párpado izquierdo, se atrevió a conectar su mirada con la mía. Si antes había tenido algún problema para distinguir y comprender sus emociones, ahora no me quedaba duda de lo que sus ojos me transmitían.

-¿Por qué?-balbuceé, sorda de unos gritos que no llenaban el aire pero si generaba él, retumbando en mi mente.

-Porque tú me haces temblar-resolvió, girándose del todo, quedando ambos frente a frente.

Mi corazón se paró y mis pulmones habrían dejado de funcionar si no lo hiciesen por instinto. También sentí como el calor abandonaba cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo para concentrarse en mi pecho, donde parecía prepararse una gran explosión.

Ninguno de los dos realizó movimiento alguno, permanecimos mirándonos con atención, sin tan siquiera pestañear. Me obligué a no perderme en sus ojos irreales, me obligué a poner en marcha mi mente y que ella moviese mi cuerpo.

-Los cuentos de hadas no existen-murmuré, sintiendo miles de mariposas en mi estómago, escuchando el suave susurro de sus alas en mis oídos. Y aunque la felicidad luchaba dentro de mí por salir, buscando alguna grieta, la angustia dominaba mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, atrapando gran cantidad de aire en una bocanada al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba volver a la realidad, necesitaba sentir de nuevo mis pies sobre el suelo de linóleo de mi cocina.

Sin embargo cuando volví a mirarle, una de sus manos se masajeaba la frente mientras que con la otra intentaba ocultarme unas lágrimas que fueron ácido para cualquiera de mis intenciones de adoptar una actitud reflexiva.

-Gee-gemí, usando por primera vez aquel apelativo, fuera de la broma, y mis manos se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, a medio camino de sujetar las suyas. Su mirada las había parado… Aquella mirada habría podido suspender hasta la rotación de la tierra-Gerard-salió de mí como si hubiese recibido un golpe. Él giró su rostro hacia un lado y me sentí derrotada. Derrotada en una lucha que no sabía que libraba.

-¿Qué está pasando?-casi gimoteé, ahogándome de súbito en todas las emociones que no cesaban de nacer y morir al mismo tiempo, como un campo de flores hostigado por el sol de mediodía. Me apoyé en la nevera que estaba a mi espalda, empezando a sentirme mareada ante una atmósfera que se escapaba de mi total compresión-No es posible que me haya enamorado de ti en tan poco tiempo…-le solté como si hubiese sido un viejo clavo que traspasaba mi pecho de lado a lado.

No obstante eso no me hizo sentir más ligera, sino que sólo hizo que mi sangre encontrase una brecha por donde gotear.

Gerard contuvo el aliento ante mi confesión pero siguió con la mirada perdida. Noté la caricia ardiente de las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas pero no me las sequé, sino que mantuve mis manos alrededor de mi estómago, aferrando la tela de mi cazadora.

-¿Amor?-articuló él, apoyando una de sus manos en la encimera, como si le empezase a costar mantenerse en pie.

-No es amor porque duele-resolví, entre sollozos, y finalmente sus ojos volvieron a acoger a los míos.

-No, precisamente por eso, puede serlo-susurró, llevándose una de sus manos a la parte izquierda de su pecho, hundiendo los dedos en ella con los ojos cerrados.

Yo me dejé caer en el suelo, resbalando mi espalda por la puerta de la nevera hasta éste. Me senté y metí la cabeza entre mis rodillas, como si pudiese esconderme de lo que pasaba…

-Ahora mismo creer en que esto está ocurriendo necesita de una fe que yo ya no tengo-pronuncié desde mi escondite.

-¿Y no creerlo? ¿Qué necesitarías para eso?-preguntó acuclillándose, quedando a mi mismo nivel.

-Nada-gemí y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir sus dedos en mi mentón, alzándolo.

-Pues yo no tendré “nada” para ti-me susurró con la huella de las lágrimas aún en su rostro-Y yo no pediré nada a cambio. ¿Qué te parece?

-Una idiotez-le contesté notando como las lágrimas se colaban en mi voz.

-Sí, es una estupidez-acordó él, dibujando una sonrisa dulce que llegó a calentarme por dentro y desvanecer la congoja anterior-El amor es cosa de estúpidos y yo me he vuelto gilipollas desde que te conocí.

-No más que yo-repliqué, ensordecida por el aleteo de mil mariposas dentro de mí-¿Puedes oírlas?

-¿A quiénes?-preguntó extrañado, bajando sus dedos por mi cuello.

-A todas las mariposas que hay en mi estómago-le aclaré, atrapando su mano y uniendo mis dedos con los suyos.

-No puedo, mi corazón late demasiado rápido para escucharlas-me confesó él, siendo la declaración de amor más intensa que había recibido nunca.

-Pues acállalas-le rogué, cerrando los ojos.

-No-murmuró encima de mis labios y yo abrí mis ojos-Quiero que mi corazón dance a su ritmo.

-Entonces, cántales-suspiré y sentí como mi aliento rebotaba en su rostro y acariciaba nuevamente mis labios.

-Préstame tu voz-pronunció antes de rozar nuestros labios, antes de perder la poca cordura que nos quedaba… Antes de revelar verdaderamente unos sentimientos nacidos de la nada, inmaduros e incomprensibles… Pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para resucitarnos y volvernos eternos.

Unos labios dulces pero tímidos en un comienzo que se volvieron ardientes y dominantes después. La lección más importante sobre él no me la dieron sus palabras sino los actos que cometimos aquella noche. Las incoherencias se volvían conexas y no existía la confusión entre los dos, el otro no era más especial que uno mismo… pero los dos estábamos agotados de nadar contracorriente y eso nos distanciaba de los demás y nos unía a ambos.

Los raviolis se quedaron sin hacer y el tiramisú se derritió sobre la encimera. Su ropa y la mía marcaron el camino para llegar a mi dormitorio y ni la luz de la luna se atrevió a iluminarnos. Él se detuvo al encontrar un tatuaje en mi espalda, al apartarme el pelo.

-Aquí estaba-murmuró, besándolo.

-¿Lo esperabas?-le pregunté con la sonrisa embriagada por el calor de su cuerpo. Él ascendió hasta mi nuca para desviarse y besarme una clavícula.

-Claro-susurró-Todos los ángeles necesitan alas.

-¿Y dónde están las tuyas?-le pregunté emocionada, acariciándole el pelo. Gerard me dio la vuelta y apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-No soy un ángel-determinó y sus manos se asentaron en mis caderas.

-Yo no lo pienso así-repliqué, aguantando a duras penas el deseo de cobijarlo en mí, de convertirnos uno en parte del otro.

-Créeme-profirió antes de penetrarme-Nunca lo he sido-jadeó en mi hombro y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos hablasen por nosotros durante toda la noche.

Cuando llegó el alba y un rayo de luz madrugador calentó mi mejilla, me encontraba sola en la habitación. Gerard se había ido y todo parecía haber sido una triquiñuela urdida por mi mente, sin embargo algo superior al pesimismo me convenció de que no era así.

Notaba cada punto donde sus dedos me habían tocado, sentía aún cada lugar en donde había posado sus labios,… como si se hubiese apoderado de mí. Hasta el mismo ambiente de la habitación me contaba sobre él y su presencia. Mi piel y mi cabello olían a su aroma, además de las pequeñas marcas moradas idénticas en mis muñecas.

Dos besos apasionados, dos intentos en los que mi sangre lo prefirió a él antes que a mí y quisieron rozar sus labios. Sonreí. Realmente, si me había dejado su marca.

Al levantarme encontré una nota justo al lado de mi reloj y mis pendientes. Nunca había visto su letra pero bastó un golpe de vista para juzgarla completamente adecuada a su personalidad: escrito en mayúscula con trazos alargados y alternando inclinaciones, como si las mismas letras se pusiesen nerviosas y decidiesen ir moviéndose.

Un número de teléfono la comenzaba.

_“Sin ser un ángel ayer conocí el cielo, gracias a todas tus mariposas._

_Te esperaré al salir del trabajo pero si quieres llamarme, hazlo._

_Gerard.”_

Lloré como una niña de rodillas sobre la cama. Lloré y reí al mismo tiempo, empapando el pequeño trozo de papel, desdibujando las palabras… Y me volví a quedar dormida con ella entre las manos, con su promesa navegando hacia el reino de los sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir aquí. Vamos pintando más colores, nuevos colores.


	4. 4. Azul, amarillo, naranja, violeta,… Un amor sin definir.

_“-¿Por qué? Sólo puedo preguntármelo una y otra vez._

_-¿Habrías dejado pasar tú la  única oportunidad de constatar que seguías vivo ajena al dolor?_

_-Dolía._

_-No, no dolía._

_-¿Qué sabes tú del dolor?_

_-_ _Refúgiate del dolor, refúgiate dentro de ti mismo y utiliza ese dolor como armadura... y entonces, te darás cuenta de lo solo que te sientes y lo débil que eres.”_

-Tú eres mi descanso… Tú eres mi pasión… Eres roja como la sangre… Roja como el dolor… La canción que siempre quise componer-me susurró lentamente, apoyando su cabeza en la mía.

-Parece simple-murmuré, moviéndome para dejarle un beso en el pecho-Sabes condensar lo que sientes de una manera tan asombrosa que parece sencillo.

-Amarte no es simple-objetó serio, dándome un leve pellizco en la nariz.

-¿Te es mucho trabajo, entonces?

-No, desgraciadamente me cuesta muy poco-contestó con tono contenido.

-¿Desgraciadamente?-inquirí, enarcando una ceja. Él sonrió y pasó la yema de uno de sus dedos por ella, siguiendo la línea hasta acabar en mi sien. Fue a decir algo pero optó por intercambiar su dedo por su boca, besándome la sien y bajando hasta la mejilla.

Me había acostumbrado a aquello, a que ante ciertas preguntas se quedase dudando y terminase por no responder. Lo había dejado pasar porque realmente no me preocupaba mientras estuviésemos juntos.

Llevábamos ya dos meses viéndonos a diario, esperándome a la salida de cada turno o llegando antes para sorprenderme.

Gerard, incluso, me había traído una de sus guitarras y juntos ideábamos las nuevas canciones que conformarían el próximo disco.

Con esa guitarra, el primer día, había creado una melodía tan maravillosa que a falta de letra, me hizo llorar. Recuerdo que me abrazó y me acurrucó en él, para luego seguir tocando.

-Es muy triste pero es preciosa-concluí con la última nota resonando en la madera.

-Es para ti-pronunció sin mirarme, volviendo a comenzar-Es nuestra historia de amor.

“Nuestra historia no es triste” le quise decir pero ciertamente había algo en ella pintado con ese adjetivo. Quizá era únicamente cosa de nuestros caracteres, de índole melancólica ambos. O quizá era la sensación de que seguíamos siendo los únicos habitantes de ese momento, como si estando juntos entrásemos en un reino en el que sólo existíamos nosotros… pero después de eso no supiésemos absolutamente nada del otro.

De hecho, eso venía más por su parte que por la mía, sin embargo no podía culparle porque yo tuviese una vida tan rutinaria y predecible. Él era el que la sacudía y la volvía del revés, otorgándole a cada minuto su valor de ser vivido.

Pasé un brazo por el suyo y ajusté la cuarta cuerda al advertirla desafinada, al hacerlo noté una pequeña molestia en la muñeca.

-Creo que me he terminando pasando-se me adelantó, observando la marcha violácea situada allí.

-Karen cree que son tatuajes-compartí con él el hilarante comentario de mi compañera de trabajo. Las marcas en las muñecas no habían desaparecido desde la primera vez que Gerard las había creado en mi piel. No resultaba ningún estorbo para el desempeño de mi trabajo pues quedaban ocultas completamente por mi reloj y cualquier pulsera ancha.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi muñeca para llevársela a los labios y besarla delicadamente, apenas una ligera presión de sus labios.

-Parecen unas esposas invisibles-dije, poniéndole voz a aquel pensamiento. Gerard siempre comenzaba besándome el interior de las muñecas antes de desnudarme, como si fuese una especie de rito. Posaba allí sus labios y succionaba mi piel, logrando que mi sangre se topase una y otra vez con la decepción de no poder acudir a sus labios.

“A veces perdemos de vista lugares comunes como las muñecas y no les damos la importancia que se merecen. A mí me gustas toda tú, pero a ellas las veo simplemente irresistibles” bromeó cuando solicité un motivo. Tenía que admitir que adoraba aquella manía y que la encontraba completamente excitante. Sin embargo, yo jamás dejaba ni una marca sobre su piel y no por decisión propia, sólo que con un amante como Gerard eso era imposible, más preocupado en brindar que en recibir.

-No pretendo atarte a mí-respondió, enlazando sus dedos con los míos y posicionándolos nuevamente sobre el mástil de la guitarra. Yo proferí una risa preñada de ironía por lo que pretendía decirme y lo que sus actos demostraban.

-Pero tampoco ponérmelo fácil para con otros.

-¿Quieres estar con otros?-su mano se detuvo mientras nuestros dedos dibujaban un La menor y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, aún me seguía costando no sentirme perdida o traspasada por ellos.

-¿Verdaderamente no es una manera de poseerme?-formulé, aguantando su mirada-Respuesta por respuesta.

Él guardó silencio, serio, intentando adivinar mi contestación sin tener que aceptar el trato. Separó sus dedos de los míos y se acarició la nariz y la mejilla. Sonreí, embargada de ternura, y me revolví para poderle brindar un pequeño beso en el cuello. Gerard enterró sus dedos en mi pelo, aproximándome más a él como un ruego para que mis intenciones no fueran tan castas… y no lo siguieron siendo.

-Un momento, sólo un momento-gimió, agarrándome por un hombro.

-¡Ah!-proferí al ver como la guitarra se resbala peligrosamente del sofá-No quiero destrozar nada-declaré, dándole el espacio suficiente para moverse y colocarla en el suelo. Cuando terminó, giró la cabeza de golpe para apartar el pelo de su cara y dejarme ver una sonrisa llena de picardía.

-Habla sólo por ti, Cristina-me advirtió antes de abalanzarse sobre mí y dominarme.

 

-No hace falta que lo hagas, en mi casa hay cobertura-le avisé, parando su mano como tantas otras ocasiones.

-Prefiero no tener que estar atento al teléfono y estar sólo contigo-me repitió como tantas otras veces.

-Y si pasa algo urgente…-él se quedó meditabundo, sin embargo no cambió su parecer y apagó su teléfono móvil, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás cansada? Has tenido mucho trabajo hoy-habló, dando por zanjado el tema anterior y abrazándome por la espalda.

-Un poco-admití, echándome hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, feliz de estar rodeada por él.

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine?

-¿El cine?-repetí.

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó con desencanto.

-Me encanta-le aclaré, girando el cuello lo suficiente como para ver su rostro-Sólo que desde que vine aquí no he ido.

-¿De veras?-moví la cabeza repetidas veces como gesto de negación-Pues te has perdido cantidad de películas buenas-me avisó, con una mueca  de fastidio… y de pena.

-¡Oh! Viviré con ello-dije, colocando una mano sobre mi mente de forma teatral.

-No sabes lo que dices-me comunicó, subiendo una de sus manos a mi rostro para acariciarme la mejilla.

-Bueno, si te refieres a los estrenos de los dos últimos meses, estoy muy contenta de habérmelos perdido todos-rodé la cara para poder besarle el interior de la mano.

-Espero que con el tiempo sigas creyendo eso-comentó, alejando la mano y soltándome.

-¿Por qué iba a cambiar de opinión?-pregunté, decepcionada porque hubiese dejado de abrazarme.

-Porque nada es eterno-determinó, colocándose el flequillo tras la oreja y bajando la mirada al suelo.

-No estamos hablando únicamente de cine, ¿verdad?-y lo habría afirmado del todo si hubiese querido resultar ruda. Él subió la mirada hacia mis ojos y sentí el incremento de ritmo de mis latidos al notar en ellos que, por una vez, estaba dispuesto a responderme. Deseaba averiguar qué era exactamente aquello que sentía permanentemente, la naturaleza de una barrera que a él le impedía ser feliz del todo… Ese enigma, ese secreto finalmente desaparecería…

La melodía de mi móvil se cargó todas sus intenciones y cuando habló, tras sacarme la lengua de manera burlona, dijo:

-Esa es la explicación de porque apago siempre ese condenado cacharro.

Le hice una mueca y busqué el móvil sin llegar a ubicarlo en ningún lugar. Gerard levantó una ceja y se rió, al tiempo que me abrazó y metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

-¡Oh!-articulé, sonrojándome hasta la raíz del pelo y con él en pleno ataque de carcajadas. Me deshice de sus manos, cogí mi teléfono de ellas y respondí la llamada, caminando hacia el dormitorio.

 

-Helen-anuncié, volviendo a la salita donde Gerard tocaba “Under Pressure”. Él asintió sin mirarme mientras seguía con la guitarra y yo me encaminé hacia la cocina para preparar un almuerzo que resultaba ya demasiado tardío.

Recordé la bolsa de tallarines que había comprado con anterioridad y los saqué de la repisa. Busqué un par de dientes de ajos y una cebolla para realizar la fritura, y comencé a pelarlos.

-¿Y qué quería?-murmuró Gerard, tan cerca de mi hombro que me hizo saltar del susto. Clavé mis ojos en él de forma severa-Lo siento-me dijo y, mirándome con timidez y pasando sus brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo, me arrebató el cuchillo-Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta de que ya había dejado de tocar-comentó mientras continuaba mi tarea.

-A veces me meto tanto en mi mundo que no me doy cuenta de nada-le expliqué, alargando la mano para coger otro cuchillo.

-Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de ausencia-apuntó, pegando su mejilla a mi sien mientras pelaba el segundo diente de ajo-Aunque debería sentirme dolido porque me prestes tan poca atención-noté sobre mi piel como su rostro se contraía en una sonrisa.

-No es que no te preste atención, Gerard, es que me he acostumbrado tanto a ti que no me hace falta saber cada cosa que haces, me basta con que estés aquí-iba bajando la voz a medida que le solté mis sentimientos. Aquella confesión nos cogió de improviso a los dos y nuestros cuerpos se quedaron igual de yertos. Pensé en disculparme sin embargo, era una estupidez pedir perdón por quererle… aunque a veces me sintiese de esa manera sin tener una razón verdadera.

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando, con las manos colocadas en mi cintura, me hizo volverme y quedarme frente a él.

-Todo lo que te dé siempre será poco-susurró mirándome con un sentimiento tan inmenso que ni sus grandes ojos podían capturar del todo, algo rayando la devoción… Algo puro, algo hermoso, algo fuerte, algo imposible de controlar,… Una palabra para todo ello: amor.

-Todo lo que me des siempre será demasiado-le contradije con toda sinceridad, notando la piel de su rostro bajo mis yemas. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró ante mi contacto con una emoción del todo palpable.

-¿Realmente tienes hambre?-susurró, inclinando su cabeza hasta quedarse a poco menos de un dedo de mi rostro.

-Puede esperar-le respondí, dejándome llevar por todo lo que él me transmitía… Por lo que mi corazón en su ritmo desesperado no paraba de decirme, de gritarme, de bombear a todas las células de mi cuerpo. Gerard abrió los ojos y rodó una de las manos que me apresaban, para llevarla hasta su pelo y peinárselo.

-No, no-tartamudeó, observándome con atención-Te has pegado toda la mañana trabajando casi sin comer…

-Ok, lo admito, puedo tener hambre… pero ante eso, estos tallarines no pueden hacer nada-miré de forma lastimera a los susodichos.

-¿Sugieres un cambio de menú? -preguntó de manera inocente, una inocencia que me resultaba de lo más atrayente.

-Sugiero un cambio de escenario-Gerard sonrió ante una de las proposiciones más directas que le había realizado nunca.

-¿Y si tienes tanta hambre que desfalleces?-me cuestionó de manera coqueta, aventurando una mano en mi vientre, bajo mi camiseta.

-¿Pretendes hacerme desfallecer?-le miré, retándole.

-Pretendo hacerte olvidar hasta tu nombre-contestó, pasando de juguetón a su acostumbrada actitud dominante que tanto me perdía.

-Pues son ocho letras más mis dos apellidos…- le recordé, contando de forma distraída con los dedos de las manos-Vas a tener que esmerarte-finalicé, señalándole con el índice.

-Amm, entonces pondré todo mi empeño-profirió, mirándome con intensidad-¿Qué tal si empiezo por aquí?-consultó, chupándome el índice.

-Que te quedan nueve más-le informé, haciéndome la dura como si aquel roce no comenzase a prender en mi sangre, cambiando su composición… Volviéndola inflamable.

Él me miró aún con su lengua jugando con mi dedo para luego dirigirse a mi muñeca y mordisqueármela con cuidado. Su mirada tenía a veces un matiz que rayaba con lo pecaminoso y me dejaba completamente a sus pies, deseosa que hiciese conmigo lo que quisiese.

Y así actuó, deshaciéndome del pantalón y la blusa con rapidez, casi arrancándome la ropa interior. Mis manos apenas pudieron rozar la suya  y fue él el que se desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones… Sobre el suelo de la cocina su cuerpo cubrió el mío y, de forma fiera, me poseyó.

 

-Estamos hechos de la misma materia-decretó, besando mis piernas.

-¿De lo sueños?-tanteé, recordando un libro de mi adolescencia mientras posaba la vista en el reloj de la cocina y me mentalizaba de que de seguir así la próxima comida sería el desayuno.

-No-acomodó su cara sobre mi muslo para poderme mirar directamente-De lo que queda de ellos cuando no se cumplen.

-¿Pretendes decirme que somos los restos?-pregunté, enarcando una ceja. Gerard negó con un gesto y ascendió hasta mi rostro, deslizándose sobre mi cuerpo.

-Pretendo decirte que no somos magia, sino realidad-me aclaró dejando rodar sus labios por encima de los huesos de mis clavículas. Me entregué a sus caricias, sorprendida siempre porque esas ansias no quedaran nunca satisfechas, indiferentemente del número de veces que me hiciera suya. Podríamos acabar de hacer del amor y él  seguiría besándome, enlazando un acto de amor con otro más dulce… Y terminando otra vez en aquella fuerte atracción, en una pasión difícil de aplacar.

-Sin sueños-pronuncié como un slogan, ganándome su atención.

-Sin esperanzas-me siguió, posando sus labios en mi oreja.

-Sin mentiras-encadené buscando su cuello pero él evadió mi movimiento y  capturó mi rostro entre sus manos, enfrentando nuestras miradas.

-¿Sin mentiras?-repitió interrogante-No, la mentira es nuestra base, cómo si no podría decirte cada día que no te quiero o que no volveré. No podría prometerte tales cosas sin mentiras-me contó como si fuese de lo más obvio, volviendo a esa sensación a que con ello pretendía decirme más de lo que se daba a entender en un primer término.

-A veces me lías-atiné a decir, bastante confusa por mucho que intentase seguir el desarrollo de su pensamiento.

-En ocasiones me lío hasta yo-admitió, frunciendo el ceño-Espero que mi madre aún guarde mi libro de instrucciones.

-Bueno…-divagué, bajando mis manos desde su pecho hasta su trasero-Hay ciertas cosas para las que ese libro no es necesario.

Sólo obtuve una risa pícara por respuesta antes de que sus besos dibujaran un camino y se perdieran en mi entrepierna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reflexiones a piel descubierta, gracias por invertir tu tiempo aquí. Gracias por seguir llenándolo todo de colores.


	5. 5. Nunca olvides que el rojo también se usa en los funerales.

_“-Yo no estaba mejor que tú._

_-No, no lo estabas._

_-Me alimenté de ti como tú de mí._

_-Sí, lo hiciste._

_-Te amaba._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Me amabas?_

_-Con toda mi negra y torturada alma.”_

-Trabajas de tarde hoy, ¿no?-me preguntó al tiempo que terminaba de atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas.

-Sí-respondí, acurrucada a su lado, vestida meramente con su chaqueta.

-Menos mal-exclamó, acariciándome el pelo-Así tienes tiempo de dormir.

-¿Te sientes culpable?-cuestioné con maldad, jugando con la cremallera de su cazadora de cuero.

-Sí-contestó, usando el tono serio que yo había decidido achacar a su manera de bromear, borrando cualquier posible conjetura de mi cabeza. Me deshice de su prenda a la vez que del pensamiento.

-Pues eso, entro a las tres-le hice saber, mientras le pasaba la chaqueta y me quedaba desnuda en el sofá. Gerard me dedicó una mirada llena de intenciones y se mordió el labio inferior como si se estuviese replanteando el marcharse. Alargué mis brazos y rodeé su cuello, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo en un intento de darle más razones para quedarse. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mí de manera automática y me apretó contra él durante poco más de un segundo.

-Te esperaré allí-dijo, antes de robarme otro beso, maldecir por lo bajo al levantarse y desaparecer por la puerta.

Las cuatro y media. Suspiré risueña, algún día lo lograría. Alguna noche se quedaría y despertaríamos juntos, no perdería la esperanza… No viéndome reflejada en sus ojos verdes de esa manera tan especial.

 

-Siento despertarte, Cris.

-No, si no dormía-respondí con alegría, pensando en la noche movida que había tenido-¿Qué ocurre, Helen?

-Hemos tenido un problema con la instalación eléctrica, así que tómate el día libre.

-Ok, gracias por avisar-dije, reprimiéndome las ganas de gritar “Fantástico”. Dispondría de un día entero con Gerard y podría darle una sorpresa. Si bien no sabía exactamente donde vivía, gracias a Internet había acotado tres calles del centro de la ciudad-Espero que no sea muy grave y se solucione pronto.

-Yo también-contestó mi supervisora antes de despedirse y colgar.

Tenía tiempo, la emoción no me dejaba estar cansada y la expectativa de ver su rostro al encontrarme por allí, me pudieron.

Me fui a la ducha y me tomé mi tiempo en arreglarme… Hasta me maquillé y me vestí con una veraniega blusa.

Las cosas iban bien, cada vez más, y mi ánimo mejoraba con el pasar de los días. De acuerdo con que mi situación actual distaba muchísimo de la que planeaba cuando abandoné mi país, ya casi ocho meses atrás, sin embargo era más feliz de lo que nunca llegué a concebir… Por fin había encontrado a alguien tan especial con el que mi corazón y mi mente no entraban en conflicto, alguien que entendía  igual de bien mis palabras como la ausencia de ellas… Alguien que era capaz de leer en mi cuerpo y, sobre todo, escribir en mi piel.

De todas maneras, aún no había abandonado mis propios sueños, el amor que sentía por Gerard no llegaba a hacerme olvidar que era lo que realmente quería hacer con mi vida… Sólo que esta vez, y sin querer, había encontrado a alguien con quien compartirlos.

La música no era únicamente mi pasión sino la suya, además él me estaba enseñando mucho acerca de cómo se movía el negocio y de personas a las que podría acudir… Tenía que admitir, que si no lo había hecho ya era porque quería conseguirlo por mis propios méritos y no por ser la novia de Gerard Way.

No habían dado las diez cuando abandoné mi piso y me encaminé hacia las calles principales, aprovechando un día idóneo para pasear.

Era sorprendente el número de personas que transitaban a esas horas la ciudad y la prisa que llevaban todas ellas… Y eso que decían que el stress era sólo cosa de las grandes urbes como la de la península de enfrente.

¡Ja! Tres carritos de niños intentaron arrollarme en un lapso menor a dos minutos y cuatrocientos metros de acera… Sólo faltaba que lloviese y para eso, tampoco parecía faltar mucho.

Sabía de la estupidez que comprendía el ir hacia un lugar el cual desconoces, buscando a una persona entre tantas, sin tener más referencia que unas indicaciones superficiales en la Web debido a tu falta de tiempo y poco interés; no obstante mi cabezonería era lo suficientemente elevada como para hacerlo.

Así que ahí estaba yo, dando vueltas en un barrio de Jersey del que ni recordaba su nombre y buscando a uno de sus vecinos más ilustres.

No es que fuese una conducta de persona muy normal que digamos pero largarse de un hogar estable, con estudios universitarios y un novio de toda la vida para pasarlo mal en otro continente, no es que presentase un precedente a mi favor. Siempre me había movido por el corazón, por lo que sentía y eso me había llevado a Estados Unidos… y, afortunadamente, a Gerard.

Al final a las doce y media y tras haber dado ni se sabe cuántas vueltas, me fijé en una cafetería con terraza. Lo cierto es que con aquel bochornoso calor, la expectativa de tomarme algo al aire libre acogida bajo un parasol, era más que tentadora.

Un camarero muy amable me trajo una coca cola mientras me planteaba llamar finalmente a Gerard, ya había perdido media mañana en su búsqueda y seguro que cuando se lo contase me iba a increpar el que no le hubiese llamado antes. No obstante, no quería darme por vencida, quería encontrarlo por mis propios medios…

Analizar su rostro al verme, poder darle una sorpresa y que sonriese de esa manera que tanto me gustaba, que tanto había llegado a apreciar. Salir de la rutina por algo provocado por mí, no por sus cosas, y por sentirme el hada madrina que brinda el regalo, en lugar de la eterna cenicienta convertida en princesa por sus manos, por sus sentimientos.

Guardé el móvil en mi bolso y me bebí el refresco con avidez. Estaba completamente sedienta y me lo terminé en apenas tres sorbos.

-¡Dios mío!-bufé en mi idioma y el camarero me miró sin entender, por lo que me abaniqué con la mano.

-Dentro de poco lloverá, estos días no duran mucho en Jersey-me anunció con una sonrisa de condescendencia al tiempo que se giraba para atender a unos recién llegados.

Seguí respirando tranquila, disfrutando de la frescura de la sombra y cerré los ojos. Deseaba que Gerard estuviese allí conmigo, bajo el mismo parasol…

Me gustaban los paseos desde la cafetería a mi casa, hablando de cualquier tema. Me encantaba su figura recortada contra el cristal mientras me dedicaba a atender mesas. Adoraba observarle cuando él no se daba cuenta y podía dedicarme a memorizar cada detalle de su rostro, de su postura…

Amaba quedarme dormida con su voz y el calor de su cuerpo aunque tuviese la certeza de, si la noche era muy avanzada ya, no encontrarle de nuevo al abrir los ojos. Pero, a pesar de eso, él seguía conmigo: en aquella cama, entre aquellas sábanas, impregnado en mi piel… Dentro de mí.

Cada día lo necesitaba más y esa sensación era lo peor que llevaba de quererle, esa absoluta necesidad que nacía de lo más profundo de mí. Debía ser bella si me entregaba a ella no obstante la dependencia que se estaba creando entre los dos me hacía sentir amenazada.

Sí, entre los dos… Lo notaba en el simple hecho de que no pasaba ni un solo día sin que nos viésemos, sin que me amase de esa manera desesperada como si no tuviésemos un mañana. Lo percibía en cada una de las miradas que me dedicaba cuando no estaba físicamente cerca de mí… y lo rápido que acortaba la distancia si podía, aunando nuestras manos o abrazándome.

En su manera de ayudarme en cuánto podía si eso significaba estar más cerca de mí, en las comidas preparadas a medias y las camas a medio hacer. Las tardes viendo dvd’s u observándole dibujar.

Me acordé, con ternura, de aquel folio DIN A-3 lleno de pequeñas figuras y hermosas metáforas que había llenado en tres horas, en la cafetería. Se había apropiado de “su” mesa y había adornado el papel con sus graciosos trazos ante mis boquiabiertas compañeras de trabajo.

En todo el papel no había una referencia directa que manifestase algún lazo entre ambos, como ninguna caricia era regalada ante ellas. Sin embargo el papel estaba plagado de referencias a lo que nos sucedía, de detalles escondidos. Sobre todo, unas figuras a los lados: Una mujer con unas hermosas alas de mariposa y un hombre alado también, pero como si se tratase de un demonio. Cada uno de perfil, en una punta del papel, tenían los rostros vueltos hacia el otro y de sus muñecas pendían unas esposas, unidas por una larga cadena que aglutinaba todo el dibujo, que enredaba cada letra o representación.

Al cerrar ese día, las chicas le aplaudieron y le animaron a que presentase su trabajo a alguien. Para mis compañeras de trabajo, bastante desconectadas de la escena musical punk-rock, Gerard tenía un grupo de música y era un excelente dibujante, nada más… Sólo veían su excelente potencial sin ni siquiera interesarse en su apellido o el nombre de la banda. Gerard era uno más de los habituales y se le trataba como tal. Él nunca les manifestó nada acerca de su exitosa carrera musical y no me hacía falta preguntarle para saber que se sentía cómodo allí al ser anónimo.

Por lo demás, Karen, Lousie y Andy no tenían más opinión de él que debía buscarse un trabajo porque pasar tantas horas en “Reynolds & Co” no era sano; y Helen seguía convencida de que el verdadero motivo de su asiduidad al local tenía que ver con que él sentía algo por mí pero era demasiado tímido para confesármelo.

Nos habíamos reído mucho por las constantes indirectas que nos soltaba mi jefa: “Hacéis muy buena pareja”,  “Esa tarta que comes la ha hecho Cris, es muy buen partido”, “Podríais cantar juntos”,…

Definitivamente, reflexionar sobre aquello me hizo extrañarlo más que nunca y desear otra vez tenerle a mi lado. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar la nostalgia que me generaban aquellas cavilaciones y volví la vista al frente, con intenciones de ponerme en marcha nuevamente.

“Ten cuidado con lo que deseas… Puede hacerse realidad.”

No recordaba a quién se lo había escuchado decir y, aunque ese nombre realmente estuviese en mi cabeza, no podría haberlo encontrado, no con la imagen que tenía ante mí… Los recién llegados.

Quise irme antes de que él me viese pero estaba tan impresionada que tiré mi vaso al levantarme. Sus ojos me encontraron en ese preciso instante y percibí como la piel de Gerard podía tener un tono aún más pálido del habitual.

La misma chica le tocó el brazo, reclamando su atención y al no conseguirlo, posó sus dedos en la cara de él… En el rostro de Gerard, en el que creía mío…

Ella… ¿Quién era ella?

Deseaba que lo soltase, deseaba exigírselo yo de un manotazo pero él lo hizo por mí, dedicándole una mirada fiera.

Entonces me di cuenta… y pensé que no podía haber sido más estúpida ni proponiéndomelo. Al ver sus manos juntas atisbé dos aros idénticos, dos anillos,…

Unas alianzas.

Y como si mi cuerpo hubiese esperado a ese detalle, encontré las fuerzas para irme. Tiré el importe de mi consumición sobre la mesa y me alejé de allí, caminando, sin mirar atrás. En cuanto doblé la esquina comencé a correr y no me detuve hasta que, muy lejos de allí, tropecé y caí al suelo.

 

Deambulé horas enteras por la ciudad, caminando o cogiendo autobuses sin importarme hacia dónde me llevaban. Podría haber acabado en la frontera con Cánada y me habría dado exactamente igual.

En algún punto de la tarde comenzó a llover, en algún instante el cielo comenzó a llorar y sacó al sol de su reino celeste. En algún momento yo sentí finalmente el agua sobre mi pelo, mis ropas, sobre mi piel. El agua ajena, la que las nubes descargaban sobre Jersey… Sin embargo ni una sola lágrima se había atrevido a abandonar mis ojos, todo se limitaba a un escozor que no era nada comparado con lo que pasaba dentro de mí.

Cada célula, cada átomo de mi cuerpo quería separarse del otro… Huir de lo que se temían se iba a desatar en mí. Y dolía que intentasen largarse cada uno por su lado, dolía agarrarme el pecho intentándolos retener, dolía notar las yemas heladas de mis dedos sobre mi piel como si pertenecieran a otra persona.

Dolía, dolía y dolía… Únicamente dolía.

Dolía respirar, dolía tener los ojos abiertos y ver como la gente seguía con sus vidas ignorando que yo estaba allí… A punto de derrumbarme.

Dolía no saber donde me encontraba y no importarme lo más mínimo.

Dolía el raspón de la rodilla que me había hecho al caer al suelo cuando emprendí la carrera.

Dolía la imagen grabada a fuego en mi cabeza. Dolía todas las respuestas que tenía a mis preguntas. Dolía admitir que no había querido saber la verdad. Dolía amarlo a pesar de todo. Dolía Gerard.

Me senté en el suelo sin importarme lo mucho que se ensuciarían los pantalones y lo que se empaparía mi trasero. Me daba igual mi integridad física… Me estaba muriendo, ¿para qué mierdas quería un cuerpo?

Me aferré a mi vientre y hundí la cabeza hasta tocar mis rodillas flexionadas… Recuerdo que grité y que nadie manifestó preocupación hacia mí.

Estaba sola con una agonía que no lograba expulsar de mi interior, que me desgarraba de forma cruel y lenta, y no era capaz de llorar.

Quise golpearme, correr por la acera anegada y dejarme caer al suelo… O ponerme frente a un camión.

Todo valía.

Nada quedaba.

Cualquier cosa con tal de quitarme aquello de dentro, de sangrarlo para que abandonase mi cuerpo. Miré a mis muñecas en un tonto reflejo y me arranqué la pulsera, haciéndome daño.

La marca de su beso, el estigma de su amor. Delineé su contorno con un dedo, intentando rememorar la última vez que sus labios se posaron sobre ella.

No pude hacerlo, me costaba tener una representación mental de Gerard que no fuera aquella junto a su mujer. Los volví a ver, tras mis párpados, y a pesar de la claridad de la escena, las lágrimas siguieron sin acudir.

Volví a gritar, dejándome la garganta y ganándome la mirada fugaz de algún que otro transeúnte.

Lo mejor que me había ocurrido, el hombre al que siempre quise conocer, el compañero que tanto anhelaba,… Ya le pertenecía a alguien. Yo había sido la otra, la amante, la prohibida.

Por eso el móvil siempre acababa silenciado, por eso las noches no eran del todo mías, por eso sus reticencias a que dejase alguna marca sobre su piel.

Golpeé mi puño contra mi estómago con mucha menos fuerza de la que deseaba imprimirle y me quedé sin aliento un segundo. El mismo en que algo se conectó finalmente entre lo que quedaba de mi mente y corazón y señaló lo que me terminaría de romper.

Dos gruesas lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos, abriendo el caudal.

Mi mente intentaba decirle a mi corazón que todo había sido una patraña… Pero mi corazón afirmaba que él me quería.

La noche se cerró, silenciosa entre tantas nubes negras y utilicé las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para orientarme y llamar a un taxi.

Tardó en parar uno, a pesar de que varios llevaban el cartel de “libre”, seguramente desconfiados por mi aspecto. Me daba igual: si no lo hacían, me ahorraría un par de dólares y daría un largo paseo hasta mi apartamento.

¿Qué más daba? Nadie me esperaba ya… No lo volvería a hacer.

 

Ignoraba el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que había llegado a mi apartamento y me había dado una ducha, colocándome el pijama.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, ante una tele apagada y un bol de palomitas sin tocar. Las rodillas se habían convertido en el soporte perfecto para mi cara y manos. Mi mente se encontraba completamente embotada y parecía haber ascendido a varios metros de mis hombros. No pensaba y, si lo hacía, no era capaz de entender mis propios pensamientos.

Me sentía ausente en mi propio cuerpo, como un visitante que va a ver un piso donde mudarse. Impersonal y vacío.

Por eso los golpes en la puerta sonaron tan fuerte, con un eco que me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Caminé, cual zombie, hacia ella  y la abrí sin reflexionar… No quería porque de hacerlo, no habría vuelto a abrir esa puerta jamás.

No me extrañó chocarme con sus ojos verdes bajo el pelo que le cubría y se le pegaba en la cara, aquellos ojos que me habían capturando de forma tímida, los mismos que me habían enamorado, la misma mirada bajo la que había sucumbido decenas de noches…

El mirar que siempre prometía esperarme…

-Cristina-pronunció con voz queda-¿Por qué estabas allí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el dolor llegó sin avisar. Bueno, quizás sí. Ahora Gerard y Cris te necesitan. Gracias por quedarte.


	6. 6. Bienvenida al desfile negro….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como notaréis aquí no hay el pequeño párrafo con el que suelen empezar todos los capítulo. El motivo lo iréis leyendo, vais a tener que hacer un poco de memoria   
>  ^-^Muchas gracias

-¿Importa?-la fortaleza que mi voz demostraba me cogió de improviso hasta a mí. ¿Acaso seguía entera?

-No tenías que haber ido-él intentaba ser todo lo firme que siempre había sido pero sin tener esa solidez pasada. Al fin y al cabo, yo había aprendido a conocerlo… o eso había creído.

-¿Y qué?-le solté, colocando la mano libre en mi cadera- Fui, te vi…-relaté como si explicase el último capítulo de mi serie favorita, como si no viniese realmente conmigo. El dolor a veces nos narcotiza de una forma impensable.

-No…-gimió, mirando hacia otro lado y no tenía que verle al rostro para saber que le dolía, que esto le estaba doliendo igual que a mí.

-Sí-afirmé con rotundidad, recordando una de nuestras primeras frases-Tenías razón desde el principio: los cuentos de hadas no existen.

Aquella declaración por mi parte produjo que clavase rápidamente sus ojos en los míos con angustia, como si de alguna manera le hubiese herido al decirlo.

-Los cuentos de hadas no existían hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida-me confesó con voz entrecortada, agarrándose las manos mientras el pelo le goteaba en la cara.

-Yo no aparecí en tu vida, tú me metiste en la tuya-maticé y posé mi vista en la puerta al notar como comenzaba a ahogarme en mi pena, en sus ojos y en lo que ellos me estaban mostrando sin pudor.

-Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de eso-habló, colocando una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta, muy cerca de la mía-Yo no quería morir, pero deseaba renacer-me contó y quizá, para cualquier otra persona, aquella frase no tendría sentido allí sin embargo yo la entendía, sabía lo que me quería decir.

-Yo no…-titubeé, queriéndole decir que no estaba mejor que él pero Gerard fue capaz de dar con la frase perfecta para explicar mi estado.

-Y tú estabas aún más muerta que yo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-gemí, huyendo toda fuerza anterior y acudiendo las imágenes de la mañana… y la devastación que habían desatado en mi vida.

-Fue el destino-dictaminó, con la otra mano tocándose la mejilla.

-Fue un error-le corregí, pensado en las implicaciones de mi comportamiento, de nuestro comportamiento…-¿Por qué? Sólo puedo preguntármelo una y otra vez-la desesperación que nacía en mi pecho, me dio el suficiente coraje para volverme a enfrentar a sus ojos, a su figura empapada por la lluvia.

-¿Habrías dejado pasar tú la  única oportunidad de constatar que seguías vivo ajena al dolor?-formuló con delicadeza, volviendo a entrelazar sus manos con fuerza.

-Dolía-dejé salir de mis labios. Dolía la tristeza que siempre aleteaba sobre nosotros, dolía no saber qué hacía el resto del tiempo que no estaba conmigo, dolía que no se quedase junto a mí en la cama, dolía que siempre apagase el móvil, dolía sentir que había muchos enigmas en todo…

-No, no dolía-y no pude estar más de acuerdo con su respuesta. Lo que antes podía sentir no era nada comparado al sufrimiento que apenas se había generado en mí y que amenazaba con congelar la calidez de mi interior y destrozar mi corazón… Si no había ocurrido ya.

-¿Qué sabes tú del dolor?-le espeté a sabiendas de su historia, de su vida, de lo poco que me había mostrado cuando me permitía leer en su mirada, en la superficie de todas sus verdaderas emociones.

\- Refúgiate del dolor, refúgiate dentro de ti mismo y utiliza ese dolor como armadura...-desunió sus manos y sus dedos cubrieron los míos, humedeciéndolos-Y entonces, te darás cuenta de lo solo que te sientes y lo débil que eres.

-Yo no estaba mejor que tú-casi le grité esta vez, herida por su contacto.

-No, no lo estabas-acordó, observando su mano con congoja. No, la situación no era la habitual, no era un engaño común… No, ya que lo que Gerard sentía parecía tan real como lo que sentía yo misma.

-Me alimenté de ti como tú de mí-resumí aquel pensamiento. Él me había hecho feliz, me había reconstruido desde las ruinas de mis sueños y había tapado cada una de mis grietas con su entrega, no atreviéndose a mentirme del todo… De ahí todas aquellas preguntas sin responder, toda aquella cantidad de silencios.

-Sí, lo hiciste-me dio la razón mientras su mano mesaba su pelo con nerviosismo.

-Te amaba-le declaré, percibiendo una convulsión interna, un hachazo en un órgano vital… Algo incapaz de repararse… ¿Me estaba muriendo?

-Lo sé-musitó quedándose a medio camino de agarrar mi brazo y aunque yo no hice nada por evitarlo, Gerard dejó caer la mano con la mirada vacía.

-¿Me amabas?-le pregunté haciendo gala de un grado de masoquismo desconocido en mí.

-Con toda mi negra y torturada alma-me respondió con tal chispa de devoción en sus ojos que no pude sino temblar, no sabiendo en ese momento si las gotas que rodaban por sus mejillas eran lágrimas o lluvia.

-¿Y a ella?-articulé con dificultad, recordando a aquella mujer de pelo oscuro y piel nívea-A tu esposa.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-preguntó con tranquilidad, hundiéndose en sus hombros… rendido.

-¿Te preocupas más el saber cuándo me he enterado al hecho de que tú me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo?-formulé, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera.

-No me vi capaz de revelártelo del todo-se excusó, produciendo que mi dolor se convirtiese en frustración…Y luego en ira.

-Pero si te veías capaz de acostarte conmigo a la primera de cambio, ¿verdad?-le espeté con furia y con el llanto golpeando mis ojos, queriendo brotar otra vez y aligerar la desolación que sentía en mi interior.

-Era mucho más complicado, te lo intenté decir de muchas maneras, intenté avisarte…-y esta vez su mano capturó una de las mías.

-Cállate, no quiero excusas, me dan igual… No van a hacerme sentir mejor, no me van a quitar lo que siento aquí-le grité, aferrando con nuestras manos entrelazadas la parte de mi camiseta que cubría mi pecho izquierdo. Miré hacia el suelo, con la intención de ordenar mis pensamientos-Entonces todo era una aventura con la camarera.

-Sé que esto es una putada, que pude pararlo desde el comienzo…-comenzó a decir, acariciando mis dedos con su pulgar.

­-Si querías sexo podrías haber sido más claro-le interrumpí, con las primeras lágrimas aflorando a la superficie, haciéndome sentir del todo miserable por no poder contener mis emociones ante él.

-Y que te he hecho daño, pero de ahí a que ni siquiera imagines que lo que me une a ti es sólo eso, no te lo voy a permitir Cristina-gritó rojo de rabia, soltando mi mano con fuerza y colocándola en su cadera.

-No eres nadie para permitirme o no nada-chillé también yo, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia delante hasta casi tocarle.

-Cierto, no soy nadie-dictaminó, pero no con un victimismo fingido, no…-Y realmente no me merezco ni tener la oportunidad de estar aquí otra vez y hablar contigo-la voz se le fue quebrando a cada palabra-No me merezco verte otra vez ni merezco las incontenibles ganas que tengo de abrazarte…-dijo con la voz completamente rota-No me merezco nada de eso-aguantó mi mirada por unos largos segundos, luego cerró los ojos-No obstante mis sentimientos siempre han sido verdaderos.

-Calla-le rogué, sin antes había querido saber si me amaba ahora la sola posibilidad de que me lo volviese a decir me aterrorizaba.

-Desde el comienzo fuiste especial-prosiguió, logrando darle afección a sus palabras a pesar de que le temblase la voz.

-Calla-me daba un miedo atroz no poder decir que era un cretino que me había utilizado, sino que él me quisiese de verdad cuando no podía, cuando ninguno de los dos podíamos…

-Me enamoré de ti con los primeros versos que cantaste de “I don’t love you”-rememoró y como si fuese un puñal, aquel recuerdo se clavó en mis entrañas… Y comenzó a hacerme sangrar.

-Calla, por favor-gemí, tapándome la cara con las manos, sintiendo como las fuerzas me abandonaban del todo.

-Y te amé hasta aniquilar toda mi moral, mis creencias…-me confesó y supe que era cierto… y que no lo quería escuchar.

-Gerard, por favor, cállate-le dije, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-Y mi matrimonio-terminó, haciéndome compañía en el suelo. Mis brazos lo rodearon sin pedirle permiso a mi mente, en aquella absoluta necesidad de tenerlo conmigo y él me abrazó con unas ansias que llegaban a superar las mías.

-Déjame hacerte saber cuánto significas para mí-murmuró en mi cuello.

-Para ti no soy nada-le respondí, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Mientes-profirió.

-No-dije con debilidad.

-Mientes-insistió.

-¡No!-grité, rechazando su contacto, echando mi cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Sí-exclamó, apresando mi mentón entre sus dedos, impidiéndome retroceder-Mientes y lo haces por los dos-bramó y utilizó toda su fuerza para acercarnos y rozar nuestras frentes.

Dejé de resistirme cuando, al tenerlo tan cerca, las ganas de besarle se manifestaron en cada una de mis células.

No fue un beso dulce, ni delicado, ni lento… Apresé sus labios entre los míos como si lo quisiese devorar, enterré los dedos en su cabello y tiré de él sin miramientos. Gerard bajó ambas manos a los lados de mi cuello y las mantuvo allí, sin presionarme casi pero acariciándome con delicadeza.

Nuestras lenguas se enlazaban y separaban a una velocidad de vértigo, pero no luchaban… Porque él se había rendido, porque se estaba entregando del todo a mí… por primera vez. Le mordí, notando el sabor de su sangre en mi paladar pero él continuó, dándose a mí de esa manera tan total. Me separé de él y cogiéndole por el cuello de la chaqueta con violencia, le rogué.

-Hazme daño.

-Te he hecho demasiado-replicó aún con los ojos cerrados, no obstante, las lágrimas se filtraban por sus párpados cerrados.

-No te rindas-le instigué, desesperada por lo que manifestaba su actitud-Lucha… Esto no puede acabar así, de esta manera, no puede…

-Esto ya está herido de muerte-decretó él, volviendo a abrir los ojos-Lo destrocé yo…

-Pues entonces, acabémoslo juntos-ordené mientras me ponía en pie y enlazaba una mano con la suya. Gerard me imitó, aferrándose a mis dedos y, con sólo una mirada, entramos a mi apartamento y cerramos la puerta… Con la certeza de que la próxima vez que se abriese, sería el final.

 

Nos quedamos apoyados detrás de la puerta, abrazados, en silencio. Recordé todo desde el comienzo y, aunque dolía como nunca nada me habían hecho sufrir antes, supe que de retroceder en el tiempo habría hecho lo mismo.

-¿Por qué entraste en la cafetería?-le pregunté, notando la frialdad de su nariz escondida en mi cuello.

-Porque había descubierto que todo lo que quedaba del amor que sentía por mi esposa se resumía en un anillo, y quería huir de esa sensación, de que el amor acabase una vez más. Ignorar que eso me llevaba pasando desde hacía meses y achacarlo a una racha…-encadenaba las palabras lentamente, dejándolas fluir desde su interior-Querer creer que debía existir un amor para siempre, que no moría nunca…-determinó y pegando sus labios a mi oído, pronunció-Y te encontré a ti.

-¿Por qué en ese momento no volviste la vista a la ventana?-le pregunté mientras notaba tiritar su cuerpo, aferrado al mío.

-Porque eras como nieve cayendo del cielo del desierto… No habría podido ignorarte ni utilizando todas mis fuerzas-me contó con los ojos fijos en mis manos, las que habían comenzado a desabrochar su cazadora. No dijo a nada, empero de su sorpresa y lo agradecí. Tras la chaqueta, descubrí un suéter igualmente empapado y necesité de su ayuda para sacárselo. Él se dejó hacer, cual niño… Y realmente así lo parecía, un niño desvalido que no dejaba de acariciarme con cada una de sus miradas.

Después de quitarle la camiseta, lo volví a abrazar con fuerza en un intento estúpido de que un cuerpo tan menudo como el mío pudiese brindarle calidez a su piel. Gerard dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro, como refugiándose en mí.

-Necesitas una ducha caliente para…-hablé en su oído pero callé al oír su voz.

-Cristina, te qui…-comenzó a decir.

-No-me apresuré a acallarle, posando mis dedos sobre sus labios-Nunca me lo dijiste, no lo hagas ahora-Y tras ese momento, él se irguió completamente y sus brazos abandonaron mi cintura, para ir hacia mis manos y desprenderme del reloj, ya que la pulsera había quedado en algún lugar de la ciudad, el cual era incapaz de recordar.

Sus labios helados se posaron en mis muñecas y las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia en mis ojos.

-Gerard-musité con la mezcla del amor y del dolor en mí, descubriendo cuan inmenso era el sentimiento y la emoción que emanaba.

-Schh-siseó y en su mirada descubrí que uno puede llorar sin derramar una lágrima y vivir el dolor de una manera mucho más mortificante así.

Esa noche me demostró con su cuerpo lo que yo le había impedido confesar. Nos amamos hasta perder la conciencia de las horas, de la piel. Nos llevamos a los límites y los aunamos: desde el dolor al placer, desde el amor… al amor, porque en nosotros no había cabida para más, porque nos amábamos demasiado como para sentir otra cosa. Despidiéndonos de una parte de nosotros sin la cual no éramos sino las mismas conchas vacías que antes de conocernos, antes de querernos,… Antes de resucitar para recibir esta muerte agónicamente lenta.

Y su piel se convirtió en la prenda que siempre quise vestir y sus ojos en las joyas más hermosas de la Tierra… Y todo ello estaba fuera de mi alcance, se desvanecería entre mis dedos a la mañana siguiente, y por eso, en esa noche lo agarré como si se me fuese la vida en ello, como realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Y él me amó y, sobre todo, me dejó amarle por vez primera, no dejándose nada para sí mismo nunca más.

 

El sol ya estaba alto cuando le cepillaba el pelo y le daba el visto bueno para que abandonase mi casa. Yo seguía desnuda, envuelta en las sábanas y cuando se acercó le di un débil beso en la mejilla, teniendo muy claro que si volvía a probar sus labios, jamás le dejaría marchar. Su mirada se encontró una última vez con la mía, apagándose una luz que yo siempre achaqué a la música pero que realmente, me pertenecía a mí.

Aquella última vez, lo hice mío de una manera insignificante para el resto de la humanidad y por eso, en el momento del adiós, dos marcas moradas adornaban sus muñecas.

Se fue sin más promesas de esperarme.

Se marchó sin más intenciones de volver.

Partió como la luz hermosa de un atardecer antes de extinguirse… Pero ese sol, no volvería a tibiar mi cuerpo nunca más.

 

Aún hoy, dos años después, sigo creyendo que fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida y no me arrepiento de haberme entregado de aquella manera tan completa a Gerard.

En ese momento le quería con toda mi alma pero al hacerlo me estaba destruyendo… y a él también. No podía establecer mi amor a costa de un matrimonio, por muy maltrecha que fuera su situación. Yo no habría podido decirle que la dejase y él no me comunicó ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Hoy en día, soy una gran fan del grupo y me sé cada una de las letras de sus canciones porque, y aunque suene tonto, siento que todas ellas hablan de nosotros…

De lo que hubo… De lo que sentimos…

De lo que aún siento yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas no fueron fáciles al final, sin embargo, aún queda un último capítulo. ¿Te animas? Gracias.


	7. 7. El desfile negro ha muerto.

Otro día de verano con lluvia, hermoso.

Más y más gente entrando en un vagón atestado dos paradas atrás, agradable.

Podía imaginarme que de saber cuáles eran mis pensamientos, me habría ganado una estancia en el psiquiátrico más cercano. Sonreí entre los empujones, las educadas disculpas, los mil perfumes condensados con el calor de la calefacción y de todos aquellos cuerpos.

“Russel Square. Esta es la línea Piccadilly con destino a las terminales 1, 2 y 3 del Aeropuerto de Heathrow.”

Me sabía de memoria el aviso, junto al ya convertido en slogan, “Cuidado con el hueco”. Cada mañana lo debía de escuchar como treinta veces. Sin embargo no me llegaba a crispar los nervios, sino que lo veía como una letanía tranquila de que las cosas seguían en orden.

Me reajusté la chaqueta, que un mochilero había halado sin querer, al introducirse a presión en el vagón.

-Esto es agobiante-escuché en español y sonreí. Cuando llegué a la ciudad no hacía más que girarme cada vez que oía mi idioma pero tras las hordas de turistas y estudiantes hispanohablantes que soportaba Londres, ya lo veía como algo normal.

-Y todavía falta Holborn-murmuré, cambiando la mano con la que me sujetaba a la barra. Normalmente, sólo utilizaba el iPod en la vuelta del trabajo pero desde que la noche anterior Clarence me había podido pasar los temas de mi maqueta a formato digital, esperar al viaje de vuelta se me hacía demasiado. Así que, no sin mucho esfuerzo, saqué el aparato del bolso, me coloqué los auriculares y lo encendí. Silencio. Miré hacia la pantalla.

“Formato no soportado”

-¿Por qué no me extraña?-mascullé mientras le daba a siguiente, con la esperanza que alguno de los doce archivos funcionase.

Me tiré todo el viaje intentándolo, una y otra vez. Que se quedase sin batería pero yo escucharía mis canciones. Cuando ya estaba maldiciendo a mi compañera de piso por haberme ilusionado, el famoso distintivo del metro con “Aeropuerto Terminal 1” apareció ante mis ojos. Bajé, dejándome en parte llevar por la marabunta y debido a eso casi me caigo. Miré molesta hacia atrás y vi a un señor mayor halando por su maleta.

No, no se merecía una reprimenda, más bien lo que necesitaba era ayuda y lo iba a hacer cuando los primeros acordes de una canción que me había prometido no volver a escuchar, saturaron mis oídos.

_“Hand in mine, into your icy blues_  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets  
  


_I'm trying, I'm trying_  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and”

Me quedé inerte, confusa al escuchar la cercana voz de Gerard recorriéndome, entonando aquel ruego que me había hecho años atrás.

“Te dejé mostrarme todo lo que significaba para ti, no hace falta que lo intentes más” respondió mi mente y aunque mi dedo jugó con el botón de apagado, no fui lo suficiente valiente para accionarlo.

No era raro que en mi iPod hubiese canciones de MCR, no era eso exactamente. Podía pasarme días escuchando varios de sus temas, me hacían bailar, cantar e, incluso, reír.

El problema radicaba en un puñado de canciones, entre la que “Demolition lovers” tenía un puesto de honor y su inclusión tenía que haber sido decisión de Clarence.

_“But this time, we'll show them_  
We'll show them all how much we mean  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything.  
  
All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this”

“Como nieve en el desierto” repetí en mi mente, sintiendo que el dolor que creía haber narcotizado con el tiempo, seguía estando lo suficientemente vivo como para hacerme daño. Avivé el paso, en un intento estúpido de huir de aquellas sensaciones que comenzaban a subir desde mi estómago y amenazaban con desbordarse.

-No iba a llorar más por ti-murmuré, comenzando a correr y golpeándome con varios viajeros que llegaban a la ciudad.

_“And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood_  
And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down  
I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood  
I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever”

No nos habíamos suicidado como dejaba entrever la canción. Él seguía con su vida, con su grupo, con su esposa… Y yo, había puesto un océano por medio, incapaz de salir adelante sin distanciarme de él.

Él había venido a dar varios conciertos al país y yo me había alejado del lugar como si me quemasen. No quería que existiese la mínima posibilidad de encontrármelo, de volverle a ver,… Es más, los días en que “My Chemical Romance” había acudido a celebrar un concierto o a recoger algún tipo de premio, coincidían con mis vacaciones o días libres en el aeropuerto. No me importaban el número de arreglos que debía hacer con mis compañeras, siempre lograba no estar desde tres días antes hasta tres después del acto en cuestión.

Clarence fue la única que relacionó los dos hechos pero haciendo una broma sobre si me daba alergia los hermanos Way y compañía. Yo le reí la gracia, más por la verdad que encerraba que por su intento de chiste.

Nadie sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido entre Gerard y yo: ni mi familia, ni mis amigos, ni mis compañeros de piso y trabajo en Gran Bretaña. Para ellos, yo ni siquiera había pisado nunca Estados Unidos.

Aminoré el paso casi sin aliento, apoyándome en uno de los pasamanos de las escaleras mecánicas, dejando que ella me guiase a su ritmo. La canción terminó pero mi corazón seguía desbocado, dolorido más allá de la carrera.

Y necesité escucharle de nuevo, necesité urgentemente volver a perderme en los matices de su voz, en sus gritos desesperados,… Me dispuse a retroceder pero una lágrima cayó sobre la pantalla de mi iPod y emborronó sus iconos y letras.

Dolía, seguía doliendo… y volverle a “tener” y que se fuese de nuevo era algo para lo que yo aún no estaba preparada. Quizás algún día pudiese oír todas las intenciones guardadas en la canción, pero ese día no era el 2 de Octubre de 2010.

Tiré del cable de los auriculares, frustrada y rodeé el aparato con ellos con desorden. Con el iPod sin apagar en el puño, lo arrojé al interior de mi bolso.

¿Qué mierdas hacía? ¿Por qué estaba llorando por algo que no había existido para nadie, salvo para dos personas? Dos ínfimas personas en un mundo abarrotado de gente en el que cada segundo alguien moría, alguien sufría, alguien perdía a un ser querido, alguien amaba…

-Porque nos pasó a nosotros, por eso lloro-confesé en voz alta mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos, sin poder detener mi llanto.

Heathrow. Uno de los mayores aeropuertos del mundo, la puerta principal del Reino Unido, cinco terminales y millones de personas transitándolas a diario.

Yo, Cristina Ruiz, 27 años, española, soltera, azafata de información y cantante a tiempo partido, herida por un amor imposible que no podía olvidar. ¿Qué era yo sino un punto más entre el gentío?

Subí de golpe la cabeza, indignada ante mi propio planteamiento. Había luchado y sufrido tanto porque me negaba a quedarme como un individuo anónimo más, ¿qué hacía parada allí en medio?

Sin aliento.

-¿Cristina?

Volví a cerrar los ojos. “No puedes hacerme esto ahora, maldita mente” le grité, sin que mis cuerdas vibrasen.

-Cristina-esta vez no había ningún tipo de duda en su voz y por eso me vi obligada a abrir los ojos. Si mi cerebro se había trabajado una alucinación tan fiel, lo menos que podía hacer era prestarle atención.

-Realmente no estás aquí-le dije a aquella perfecta réplica de Gerard que sostenía una mochila en su hombro derecho y alzaba sus gafas de sol hasta dejárselas en lo alto de su cabeza, recogiendo su pelo.

-No-dijo, tocándose la mejilla-Realmente aquí no estamos ninguno de los dos-me perdí en la claridad de sus ojos, en la mirada tan magnética que poseía… Que seguía poseyendo cada noche en mis sueños.

-Llegaré tarde a trabajar-le dije a aquel reflejo de la persona que más había amado en toda mi vida-Un placer volver a imaginarte-articulé al tiempo que volvía a recuperar la capacidad de andar.

Apenas di dos pasos cuando sus dedos envolvieron mi mano y, de un tirón, me pegó contra él. Sentía la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo a través de la chaqueta, hasta mi nariz llegó su característico aroma e, incluso, escuché directamente desde su pecho mi nombre entre sollozos.

Sus brazos me apresaban hasta casi dejarme sin espacio para respirar y su cabeza se perdía en mi cuello, empapando mi pañuelo. Yo sonreí y subí mis manos hasta su cara, alzándola.

-No llores, Gerard, esto no está pasando… Esto no es real así que, tranquilo-le susurré mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos, con cuidado, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Si no es real, ¿por qué oigo a tus mariposas?-objetó y noté como lo que aún quedaba de mi corazón se resquebrajaba. No era ni posible, ni justo, ni adecuado,… Al final mi cordura había volado y me había vuelto completamente loca.

-No puedes-gemí, observando como su rostro se acercaba más y más al mío-Están muertas-él cerró los ojos cuando la distancia entre nuestros labios era inferior al canto de una moneda y enlazó una de sus manos con una de las mías.

-No lo están-decretó y colocó nuestras manos sobre su corazón-¿Lo sientes?

-Sí-atiné a decir y él abrió los ojos mostrándome sus emociones, brindándome la opción de que las leyese sin censura.

-Ha seguido así todo el tiempo porque ellas no han dejado de hacerle danzar-susurró sobre mis labios. Clavé mis dedos sobre su corazón, atrapando la tela de su chaqueta y haciendo un puño con ella. Su mano, lejos de impedírmelo, se adaptó a la mía… como protegiéndola. De golpe, todos aquellos sentimientos que había reprimido, todos los recuerdos de aquellos meses, todas las horas compartidas y el amor derrochado en aquel pequeño apartamento de Jersey volvieron a mí e inundaron cada átomo de mi ser.

El primer contacto entre nuestros labios fue frágil y tímido, un roce con el que mi cuerpo tembló de arriba abajo y que sacudió el suyo de igual manera. Me sorprendí al no recordar su sabor, el leve gusto amargo a tabaco de sus besos, pero fue lo único novedoso. Su forma de besar seguía siendo la misma, la manera en que nuestros lenguas se movían,…

“¿La besaría a ella igual?” resonó en mi mente, como un voto a la cordura y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, apoyé mis manos en su pecho y lo separé de mí.

-No-gemí, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor-¿Qué hay con todo lo demás?-solté antes de que Gerard pudiese decir nada-Tu mujer-pronuncié, ardiéndome cada letra.

-Sigues sin leer lo que dicen…-susurró, perdiendo su mano en mi pelo y acercándome a él, añadió-Aunque no sepa bien cómo, la única mujer a la que he sido capaz de serle fiel está ahora entre mis brazos.

-¿No estás con ella ya?

-Ella era una nota disonante en la escala principal. Tú y yo, somos la cromática de la vida, Cristina, somos las notas marginales-murmuró, volviéndome a besar, no dejándolo de hacer hasta que le faltó el aire.

-Entonces, ¿realmente está ocurriendo?-musité sin llegar a saber cómo seguía manteniéndome de pie. La caricia de sus manos, perdiéndose en mi espalda, me dio una respuesta válida para ambas cuestiones.

-Pensé que no te encontraría nunca-compartió Gerard conmigo, situando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y estrechándome contra él-Pensé que me lo merecía no obstante no podía dejarlo pasar esta vez, por una vez no quería conformarme con el dolor cuando había encontrado lo que tanto busqué-me besó en el mentón y perdió su rostro en mi cabello, acariciando la piel de mi cuello con su respiración.

Mis manos abarcaban su espalda, escuchaba su voz tranquila relatándome las mil averiguaciones que había intentado hacer para saber de mí, los mensajes ocultos en sus letras esperando una respuesta, las búsquedas por diferentes ciudades,… Todo eso me lo contaba cambiando las manos de lugar pero sin separarlas de mi cuerpo, apropiándose nuevamente de mí… Haciéndome feliz.

Me narró que había intentado recuperar su vida anterior y que se vio incapaz, que una y otra vez acababa caminando en dirección a la cafetería y se obligaba a deshacer lo andado. Todo aquello culminó, a los pocos meses de mi marcha de Nueva Jersey, en su divorcio.

Divorcio. Sonaba cruel porque implicaba el dolor de un tercero, pero jamás me había parecido una palabra tan bella como hasta ese momento… Como en sus labios refiriéndose a su relación.

Eso había terminado.

-Ahora eres libre-exclamé, dando un pequeño saltito entre sus brazos.

-No-negó, posando un dedo bajo mi barbilla y subiéndola hasta su rostro, para forzar el encuentro de nuestras miradas. No sólo allí residían todos aquellos sentimientos que habíamos creado juntos hace dos años, estos habían crecido y generado muchos más-Te pertenezco-musitó, no necesitando de más explicaciones al ofrecerme una verdad tan brutal que me hizo vibrar entre sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti-le dije, entregándole nuevamente el anverso de mis muñecas y llevándoselo a sus labios-Puede que ahora no sean violáceas pero esas marcas siguen ahí.

Las lágrimas volvieron a abandonar los ojos de Gerard y, con ellas rodando hasta sus labios, besó mi piel, encantando nuevamente a mi sangre.

 

-Verdaderamente debería ir a trabajar-recordé el mundo a duras penas y él sonrió. Sonrió de un modo que me sentí feliz y le imité. Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír así, sin preocupaciones, sin culpabilidad o tristeza, sin guardarse nada… Una sonrisa tan limpia y clara como su mirada, una felicidad tan pura que no podía verse amenazada por nada.

-Creo que serán a ellos a los que les toque esperar ahora-pronunció, subiendo mis manos a sus labios y besando mis muñecas otra vez-Yo no lo volveré a hacer nunca más.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté emocionada porque repitiese aquel viejo gesto, porque dos pequeñas manchas rojas comenzasen a dibujarse.

-Porque pienso estar contigo siempre-dijo con seguridad, enlazando los dedos de ambas manos con los míos.

-¿Por qué?-cuestioné otra vez, completamente fascinada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que me decían sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos, su voz, su corazón.

-Porque aunque nunca me dejaste decírtelo, te quiero-declaró con una determinación que se me volvió eléctrica, que hizo vibrar mi cuerpo, encontrando energías dentro de él que no creía tener-Y te quiero muchísimo más de lo que lo he hecho en toda mi vida y a todas las mujeres que han pasado por ella.

Ese día no llegué a trabajar, ni al siguiente, ni al otro,… Obviamente me despidieron pero ya encontraría otro empleo, era algo menor, ni por asomo comparable a volver a recuperar mi corazón y mi felicidad…

A volver a amar… A volver a amarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sé que es un poco divina providencia. Sin embargo, he soñado con esta historia y quería hacerte partícipe también. Gracias por tu fidelidad, gracias por hacer a Gerad y Cristina vivir de nuevo.  
> Un gran abrazo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por animarte a comenzar este viaje junto a mí. Espero que te guste.


End file.
